Sonic DimensionR2: Scatter world & legendary rings
by Rush the cat
Summary: Sonic returns to Blaze world inorder to save it and is join up with two young girls...  part 2 of the cycle saga.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"…that's the plan, Kota. I need you to head to the castles underground dungeon and receive the curse object" said Maris as Kota and her exited the cave and was now on a snow cover mountain. "but how can I enter the castle grounds, without being notice?". "you don't have worry about that. Now go!" order Maris. Kota bow to her and dash off to the kingdom. "…so you follow us here" smile Maris as she turn around to see a female cloak figure. The cloak figure step forward and drew a sword and spoke. "I knew the princess's shouldn't have trusted you. After fully understanding the stone tablet from the recently discover Sky people temple, the sword of time was really a lock on a seal. A seal that holds the fallen knight from the second Sol war". "…it doesn't matter if you know. In seven days, the dark ones will take over this world and no one can stop us!" laugh Maris as she vanish. The cloak figure put away her sword and remove her hood to reveal she is a yellow female mongoose. "…seven days? That's when the Sun festival ends…huh?". the female mongoose could see a bright light coming from the cave and soon four figures walk out.

Sonic DimensionR2: Scatter world and the legendary seven rings


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:i don't own sonic, sega does

Chapter 1 Father

Sonic was taking a run across green hill zone in till he stop and yawn. "what a great morning for taking a run!…what a beautiful sunrise…". suddenly, Sonic smile faded into a frown as he look away from the sunrise. "…I wonder how's Blaze doing…it's been months since she left. She must have the baby by now…". Sonic dash off to continue his run but as he was running, he notice someone following him. "is that Shadow? No one can keep up with me other than him and Blaze". Sonic came to a stop and waited for the person to reach him. As the person finally reach him, Sonic became shock to see Nova just standing there. "N-Nova! I thought you…". Sonic was cut off as Nova fired a fireball at his feet. "whoa! What's your problem!" shouted Sonic in anger. "how could you do that to mom! You was her world! Now she's…" cried Nova as she look down in sadness. "mom? Who are you talking about?". "SIS!". Sonic and Nova turn to see Dawn and Marine. "who are they? And what's going on here?". "long time no see, blue critter! How you been?" ask Marine as she wave to Sonic. "…blue critter?…no way! Marine! Your older? How did-". Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Dawn jump on him and cried in his chest. "Daddy!". Sonic quickly realize who these two kids are. "…Blaze's had twins…" said Sonic as he fainted. Marine and Dawn quickly tried to wake Sonic while Nova just sigh and watch.

Later at Sonic house

Sonic enter the living room with some drinks and place them down on his coffee table and sat across from Marine and Dawn. "…so you guys came from the future to see me…I thought dimensional travel was impossible now and how did you get here anyway?". Dawn drank a little of her drink and answer Sonic question. "I don't know about the first one but we came here with this. sis". Nova who was leaning on the wall, unbelted a sword from her back and toss it over to Sonic, who almost drop it. "a sword?". "not just a sword. It's a legendary blade with the power to control time and space" answer Marine. "…so it's like the chaos emerald then…". Sonic stood up from his seat and started to do sword moves with it. "…mom never said you was skilled in swordsmanship" said Nova in a somewhat impress tone. "I never had a chance to tell your mother…by the way. This sword doesn't talk…right?". Nova and the others was confuse about the question that he ask and just said no. "…good" smile Sonic. Sonic return to his seat and handed the sword back to Dawn and notice Nova looking at some pictures. Nova pick up one and it was Blaze smiling next to Sonic. "…you guys look so happy" smile Nova. "yeah. I love your mother so much". All of a sudden, Sonic notice Nova smile becoming a frown. "…if you really love her, than why didn't you went with her? Now moms is…". Nova couldn't finish as she drop the picture and ran outside crying. "I better go…" said Marine as she follow Nova outside. "…what's wrong with her?". Sonic turn to Dawn and notice her looking upset. "…dad. Mom is…dieing…". Sonic almost fell from his seat as he heard Dawn words. "…h-how? Why!". "…the doctors said they don't know why but the healers says is because she heart broken. She losing the will to live…". "…Blaze…" whisper Sonic as he place his hands on his face and lower his head down. "mom been getting sicker ever since returning from your world. Nova and I didn't notice it in till we was older. After learning this from the healers…it hit us hard…but Nova took it the hardest. Mom told us stories about you. Nova wanted to be like you. A great hero, who will protect the people they care for. She look up to you as her hero and now she feels you…". "…turn my back on Blaze's for not going with her. If I did than she won't be sick and Nova won't hate me…" whisper Sonic as he finish Dawn sentence. "…yes". Sonic remove his hands from his face and look up to Dawn and spoke. "…I wanted to go with her but I c-couldn't…I have my duties here…". Sonic watch as Dawn stood up and walk over to him and gave him a hug. "…I understand dad and deep down, Nova does too". "…t-thank you, Dawn".

Meanwhile, Marine finally caught up with Nova, who was sitting under a tree. "Nova?". "…I can't forgive him, aunty Marine…I-I HATE him!". Marine sat next to her and smile. "deep down in your heart, you know you don't mean that. Heck! I remember how excited you were when your mother told stories about your father and his heroic acts. You love him when you was small and you still do. You can't hate him". "how you know that!" shouted Nova. Marine stood up and started to walk off but as she did, she spoke. "…because your just like your mother. She can never hate him". Nova lower head and pounded her fist into the ground.

Marine return to the house and found Sonic showing Dawn his picture of him, Blaze and their friends in till Sonic notice her. "…is she still…". "she still kind of upset but she's calming down". "…I see. So when are we leaving?" ask Sonic as he stood up. "leaving?" said both girls. "well yeah. Isn't because you guys came here to bring me to see Blaze?". "…nothing gets pass you" smile Marine. "oh! Mom is going to be so happy to see you again!" cheer Dawn. Just then, Nova enter the room and spoke to Sonic but didn't made eye contact with him. "…I'm sorry for earlier". "it's okay". "…anyway. Did Sonic agree to come with us?". "yeah sis!". Nova gave a weak smile as she grab the sword with Dawn. Sonic and Marine grab the hilt as well and soon the sword and them was consume by a bright light and vanish.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Change

Sonic and the others walk out of the cave and notice a female mongoose as she walk up to them. Out of the blue, the mongoose smack Nova on the head and a bump pop out. "what the heck was that for, Shaak Ti" shouted Nova as she rub her bump. "for not listening to me! The sword you pulled out cause the seal to be broken!". "Seal?" said Dawn in confusing. "yes. If you guys didn't ran off in a hurry, you could of have learn that. The fallen knight from the second Sol war is free and is planning something with the fake old lady". "the fallen knight…wait! You mean Kota the wolverine! That Kota! Oh no!" said Dawn as she started to panic. Sonic walk up to Shaak Ti and spoke. "who's Kota? Blaze told me about the Sol wars but who is this guy?". Shaak Ti turn to him and quickly bow. "…m-my king! I see your daughters brought you back to our world! It's a great honor!". "…k-king?" spoke Sonic as he did a sweatdrop. Marine clear her throat and spoke. "well yeah. You're the father of the princess's here…so that makes you the king". "…not again…" whisper Sonic. Shaak Ti stood up and notice the sword of time on Sonic back. "…we should head to the Solar Temple and place the sword of time under heavy guard. Kota or his master might need the blade for any reason". "I agree. Sonic. Give her the sword" said Nova. Sonic handed the sword to Shaak Ti and watch as she press a few buttons on her wrist guard and soon they all vanish.

Everyone reappear in front of a very huge temple. Sonic whistle at the amazing temple. The stairway leading into the temple was in between two cloak statues that was holding their arms into the air. In their hands was a torch that burn brightly. "I never been here before! So is this one of the guardians temple?" ask Sonic as him and the others walk up the stairs. "no my king. Fifteen years ago, the queen change the order of the guardians by fusing the knight and watcher division into one by under the Sara act. With this new order, more than one guardian watch over the goddess gift. This also allows them to be free than always staying on the temple grounds". Shaak Ti order the guards to open the gates and Sonic jaw drop as what he saw inside the temple. Within the temple was like the Jedi temple but much larger. "I shall place the sword away and summon the high guardians to a meeting. In till then, show the king around. My lord. Your highness's". Shaak Ti walk off and vanish into a dark hallway. The girls brought Sonic to the courtyard and close the door behind them and Marine handed Sonic her cloak. "put this on". "…okay but why?" ask Sonic as he put it on. Nova made sure they was alone and answer Sonic question. "we don't want anyone to know who you are…not yet anyway. We want to surprise mom, so this needs to be a secret". "…okay I guess…". "what secret?". Everyone jump in fear as a brown female cat with a grey spot on her right eye, jump(well more like fell) down from the tree. Sonic notice she was wearing half armor and half of the outfit that Blaze wear. "Heat! What in the world are you doing in that tree!" shouted Nova in anger. Sonic knew he heard that name before as he watch Heat explain the reason. Just then, Sonic remember. "oh yeah! Your Raynor's daughter, Heat. Man you sure grown…and grown in other places too" said Sonic as he notice her large chest. "…oh your Sonic! I remember you now. I see you notice them. I wanted to get big and strong like my dad, so I drank a lot of milk…it seems they got bigger than me" laugh Heat. "…not the milk story again…" sigh Nova. "don't get mad at me because you still have a flat chest. Heck! Dawn as a pretty good size for her chest. The boys can't stop staring at her" laugh Heat. "S-Shut up!" blush Nova. Dawn and Marine grab Nova as she tried to hit her as Heat stick her tongue out at her. Heat turn to Sonic again and blush. "…you want to feel them?". "well…". suddenly, Sonic saw Nova, Dawn and Marine, giving him the death stare. "…I-I'll p-pass…" laugh Sonic in fear. "I'm just kidding!" smile Heat as she walk over to a stone bench and sat down on it. "…anyway, what's going on here guys? What secret?". Dawn release Nova and spoke. "…we'll tell you but don't tell anyone. Promise!". "promise!". Dawn and Nova started to tell Heat their story while Sonic and Marine talk. "so how you been, Marine?". "I'm doing fine. I'm the head of the tech research lab of the order". "wow! I bet Tails will be proud" smile Sonic. "…y-yeah…". "what's wrong?". "…does Tails miss me?". Sonic realize why Marine ask that and smile. "of course. He talks about you when he works on a machine". "I see" smile Marine. "also when his machine blows up". Marine stop smiling and laugh in anger.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti just exited from the chamber of the emeralds and met with one of the high guardians who was wearing a high honorable robes. "High Guardian Juno! I was going to see you". the high guardian remove her hood to reveal she a swan. "what is it, Guardian Shaak Ti?". "I bring ill news that the great hero of Solar, who seal the fallen knight from the second sol war as been set free". "…this is ill news indeed…I'll summon the others to the meeting chamber". Shaak Ti bow in till Juno left.

Back with the others, Heat was caught up and stood up from the bench. "okay! I get it now. It does mean sense since the Sun festival is starting today. This might heal the queen from her sickness". "Sun festival?" ask Sonic. "the sun festival cerebrate the solar eclipse that's going to happen in seven days". just then, a voice spoke over the loudspeakers. "Guardians Nova and Dawn. The high guardians are waiting in the meeting chamber. Report at once. That is all". "we better go" said Dawn as they started to leave. "hey guys! Can I come?" ask Heat. Nova started to think for a while and finally answer. "okay, you can come". they all left the courtyard and headed to the meeting chamber but unaware to them, a figure was spying on them.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Seeing old friends

Sonic and the others enter the chamber and saw Shaak Ti waiting for them. They stood next to her and soon nine high guardians surround them. Juno was the first one to speak. "we have increase security the best we can but right now the order is thin tight as it is, with the Sun festival beginning soon". Sonic whisper to Dawn as the others continued to talk. "is the festival that huge?". "yeah. Almost everyone across Solar is coming here to the kingdom". Sonic and Dawn return listening to the high guardians but soon Sonic heard a familiar voice. "Zell!". "Shaak Ti. If Kota is truly after the curse object, then he might be after the rest of the curse objects across the kingdom of Solar". "…then he must be stop at all cost" said a short high guardian. All nine high guardians gather together for a few minutes and finally turn to Shaak Ti and the others. Sonic once again heard a familiar voice. It was Raynor. "since this is the fault of your students, Shaak Ti. We believe its your duty and your students duty to stop Kota". "I understand high guardian" said Shaak Ti as she bow to them. "father. Can I join them?" ask Heat. "…Guardian Heat. I will allow it but remember to give rank to your commanding officers". "sorry da-…I mean high guardian Raynor". "you are dismiss" said Juno as her and the other high guardians left. Shaak Ti stood up and sigh. "I saw this coming a mile away…we better find lady Maiev. She meant know where to find the first curse object". "what are these curse objects anyway?" ask Sonic. "Lady Maiev can better explain it. Lets go". everyone started to leave in till Dawn notice Marine heading the other way. "where are you going?". "I need to head back to the lab. I'll catch up later". everyone return walking and exited the temple and was walking down the city streets of the kingdom. "I thought the Full Moon tribe move to different locations". "not anymore. Seeker's tribe finally forgave the kingdom after my father brought Jay to justice. After that, they settle down within the kingdom". soon they arrive at a brick house with a sign that says: "Medicine store". "a shop?" thought Sonic as him and the others enter the store. Within the store was thousands of jars filled with different color liquids or powder. "how can I help you to…Dawn?". A grey wolf with a red spot ear, lower the box filled with jars and walk over to them. "h-hi Zak…" blush Dawn. "what brings you guys here today?". "is your mother here, Zak?" ask Shaak Ti. "sorry but she at Pear reef town. Sir Alex had a stroke, so she healing him. Dad here if you want to see him". "fine. Show us to him". Zak lead them to the basement and they found Seeker making some medicine. "dad. Shaak Ti and the others are here". Seeker cough as he stood up and turn around to meet everyone. Sonic was horrified to see a large scar across Seekers eyes. "hello everyone. Zak, can you leave us". "sure thing dad but…". Zak right eye turn from brown to red. "…but I know he's the king". everyone wasn't too surprise as Seeker spoke. "…fine. You can stay. I know why you are here. The closet rings is hidden within the castles underground dungeon. To answer your question Sonic, the seven world rings were made from the three young guardians of the planet. Legends states that if all seven rings are gather, the user will have unspeakable power but at a cost". Shaak Ti bow to Seeker and left with the others. Sonic was about to leave in till Seeker stop him. "…Sonic. The fate of our world rest in your hands…". with that said, Seeker return to his work. Sonic headed back upstairs and found everyone waiting for him. Zak step forward to Sonic and bow. "I made the promise to Dawn to not tell anyone about you, my king". "…thanks(again with the king thing)" smile Sonic as he did a sweatdrop. Outside, everyone headed to the castle as fast as they could. "before we head to the dungeon, we better check on the queen". Shaak Ti slightly turn her head to see Sonic a little happy and a little worry. "alright! Mom can see dad again!" cheer Dawn. Nova on the other hand, wasn't to happy about it as she turn away from her sister. The gang finally made it to the castle and was greeted by the guards at the gate as they enter. The gang stop running and started to walk to Blaze room. As they arrive outside of Blaze's room, four healers from the full moon tribe, exited the room and left and then Mia walk out and greeted Dawn and Nova. "hey you two! Where you been lately?". "hi, Mia. We're just coming from your sister store. Anyway, how's mom doing today?" ask Dawn. "…still the same I fear" spoke Mia as sadness appear on her face. "…I see. Can we see her?". "sure but she's still asleep I afraid". hearing this made Sonic and Dawn upset. "…by the way, who's the brown cloak guy?" ask Mia as she step forward to Sonic. The girls was about to say something in till Heat answer her question as she push Sonic away from Mia and into her chest. "…he's Dawn and Nova, royal bodyguard…yeah! Bodyguard!" said Heat as Sonic tried to get free from her chest. "…I see! Too bad, he won't last long with them. I feel sorry for the others…" laugh Mia as she started walk away but stop and turn to Dawn and Nova. "I almost forgot! One of you must do the opening and closing ceremonies for the festival, since your mother can't do it…". "I'll do it then" smile Dawn. "great! Follow me to the hanger section". Dawn turn to her sister and smile. "be good, big sis! I'll see ya later". Dawn and Mia walk off as Shaak Ti turn to Heat. "I better go with her just incase. Stay with the others". "right!". Shaak Ti turn and dash off to catch up with Dawn and Mia. Suddenly, Heat notice Nova looking mad. "what's wrong?". Nova didn't say a word and pointed down. Heat look down and realize Sonic wasn't moving anymore and quickly release him. Sonic fell to his knees and was bright red. "…so warm and…s-soft…" whisper Sonic as he got a nosebleed. Heat smile at this while Nova sigh and open the door to Blaze room. "get up Sonic! Mom is waiting".

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 The First Protector

Sonic, Nova and Heat, enter the room and saw it was slightly dark and the only source of light, was the ray of the setting sun, coming from large windows. Heat walk over to one of the windows and open it. Heat could see the lights of the city as night slowly arrive. Sonic watch as Nova walk over to the bed and order Sonic over. Sonic walk over and froze as he saw Blaze. "…B-Blaze…this…c-can't be her…" spoke Sonic as he drop to his knees. Sonic could see her once colorful purple fur to be a darken color, her well fit body is now very skinny and weak looking and under her eyes was dark black bags. "…see…see what you done…" whisper Nova. Nova look down at Sonic and was filled with anger as she saw her father, staring at the damage he cause. "I don't care what aunty Marine said. I will always hate him, for what he done!" thought Nova as she watch Sonic, grabbing Blaze hand and holding it tight. "…B-Blaze…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" cried Sonic. Nova quickly grab Sonic and stare angry into his eyes. "YOU THINK SAYING "SORRY", WILL EASE YOUR GUILT!" shouted Nova. Sonic said nothing to her and look away. "ANSWER ME!". "…no but I love-". Sonic couldn't finish as Nova slap him. "don't…you dare say you love her! LOOK!". Nova grab Sonic by the head and forces him to stare at the weak and dying Blaze. "look! Mom is dying…" cried Nova as she let Sonic go and turn away. "…it's your fault. I…I HATE YOU!". Heat watch in sadness as Sonic lay his face on the bed. "Nova…stop. Hurting him won't change the past". Nova stare at Heat and then turn away and started to walk off, in till she heard Sonic voice. "…I'm here…". Nova turn her head and saw Sonic, stroking Blaze face. "…I'm here. You feel me and I feel you. I might not see or hear you but I feel you, feel you within my heart. That feeling will never fade from my heart, as long as I still love you and remember you. One day, our hearts will blend and we'll meet again…". "…that song…mom always sang it to Dawn and I, when we were little…" whisper Nova. "…again in a world were our love can exist. A world where the sunset and sunrise, reminds me of you…". "…and the blue sky and wind, reminds me of you…" whisper Blaze in her sleep. Sonic, smile as he heard Blaze voice and kiss her on the forehead. "…Sonic…" smile Blaze as she continued to sleep. Nova, couldn't believe it. Her mother had a glow. She look like she wasn't sick for a few seconds. Nova look away and wipe away her tears. Heat smiled for a few seconds, in till something from outside caught her eye. "hey! It's starting!". Nova dash to the window and saw what Heat was seeing, while Sonic didn't move from Blaze side.

Two long rows of dancers, wearing sun or lunar mask started to dance to the city, while a float follow right behind them as music started to play. On the float was Dawn, who was wearing a orange dress with a red silk cape and holding a staff which has a golden and sliver stones. Next to Dawn was Shaak Ti and a guardian. The float and dancers disappear into the city and soon fireworks went off.

"the festival is starting, alright" said Nova as she close the window. Nova and Heat, turn to see Sonic, standing up. "…we better head to the dungeon. We can't waste anymore time!". both girls nodded and left the room, while Sonic turn to Blaze and whisper. "…I'll be back soon…". with that said, he took off.

Sonic and the girls made it to the dungeon area and stop as they saw two dead guards near a blasted wall. They ran to the hole in the wall and saw a hidden dark stairway. "Kota, must've found the blueprints to the underground dungeon" spoke Heat as she summon a small ball of fire, to light their path. "we better hurry then! Come on!" order Nova. They hurry their way down the stair way and came to a long and spooky hallway. As they ran down the hall, Sonic and the others could see bones of the dead prisoners. As they continued down the hall, they finally made it to a huge and wide chamber. Across from them, was a huge green door. "good! Kota, didn't arrive yet. We better get the ring and fast" said Nova as her and Heat walk to the green door. Sonic started to walk too but soon stop as he heard whispers. "…turn back…". Sonic tried to search for the voices but couldn't find where they was coming from. "what's wrong?" ask Heat as she notice him looking around. "…don't you hear the voices?". before Heat could answer, Nova touch the door and it started to flash. "guys!" yelled Nova as a shadow walk out of the door and slowly took form. In a form of a male pit bull but completely cover in bandages and the only expose spot was his right green eye. "…turn back…there's nothing for you…behind that door…" spoke the bandaged dog in a cold tone. "sorry but we can't leave without that ring! Now, get out of the way!" order Nova. "…fools…so be it…". the dog rise it's hand into the air and a green light fell into his palm and form into a battle ax. "…this is where, you meet your end!" shouted the dog as he dash over to them. All three dodge the ax and took battle positions. "who are you!" ask Sonic. "…I'm the protector of the green ring. Nothing more and nothing less…". Sonic was about to attack the protector but Heat stop him. "I hope you don't mean but I want to fight this guy. It's been awhile since I fought". Sonic step back and watch as she unbelted her warp sword from her belt and remove the warp bandages and pointed the grey sword(looks like the sword that Cloud use in the Final Fantasy 7 movie) at the protector. In a slight second, Heat vanish and reappear behind the protector but he was able to block it in time and counter. Heat's left arm was slightly cut as she dodge the blade of the ax and landed. "he's fast! He can keep up with burst step…I better use this" thought Heat as she press a button on the sword. The main sword, spilt into five swords and Heat grab the one with the teeth blade and warp the others halt with the bandage and drag them as she attack the protector again. Heat swing her sword but again, it was block but unaware to the protector, the other four swords was swing at him as Heat fell back from the force of the block. Two of the four swords was able to slash him but he was able to recover quickly and grab the bandage and pull Heat toward him. Heat quickly block the ax in time as she was pulled toward him and counter by kicking him in the face. The protector step back and quickly saw a toss sword as it pass near him and slam into the stone floor. "she miss!" said Sonic in confusing. "just watch and take cover" spoke Nova. Sonic didn't understand but took cover with her. The protector watch as Heat toss the three swords into the stone floor and then jump into the air and slam the last sword, in front of him and jump away from him. "…what are you doing?". Heat didn't say anything and pointed to the bandages. The protector quickly realize, it was cover in gun powder. "five blade of death!" shouted Heat as she set off the attack with her fire. The huge explosion consume the protector and as the smoke clear, Heat could see him badly hurt as he fell to his knees. Heat pulled the swords back into the main sword and walk up to the defeated protector with Sonic and Nova. "…t-this is your l-last warning…turn back…" said the protector as he drop his ax. "we can't" said Nova. "…it w-will consume you…d-destroy you…" spoke the protector as he disappear. As he vanish, the doorway open up. Sonic and the others enter the room and found the green ring on a old altar. "what's so curse about this…". Sonic and Heat watch as Nova froze in place as she grab the ring. "Nova?" said Sonic as he walk up to her. All of sudden, Nova fired a fireball at him as she turn around. Sonic dodge it by rolling out of the way. "Nova!" called out Heat as she dash toward her. As Heat got closer, Nova unleash a shockwave made of black flames and knock her out of the room and crash into stone wall and was knock out. "Nova! What's got into you?". as Nova step forward to Sonic, her fur became slightly black and a green aura surround her. "…I HATE YOU!" scream Nova as she summon two black fireballs. "…her fur! It can't be!". Sonic stood up and was ready for a fight with his daughter.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Ring of Hatred

The float that Dawn was riding on, came to a stop in the city square and the music stop playing. The people of the city stop cheering as Dawn stood up from her seat and walk over to the microphone and spoke. "hello, Good people of Solar! I first want to say, thank you for your caring letters about the fast recovery of my mother. Thank you from the bottom of my and my sister heart. Now, lets get this festival started!". Dawn step back and rose the staff into the air. Soon, it started to glow and a wave of beautiful light cover the city. As the light faded away, everyone started to cheer. "…what a light show" smile Maris as she stood on top of a building flagpole. She was about to take off in till she smell something. "…that smell…it can't be…". Maris pinpointed the smell and found it was coming from the float. As fast as lighting, she was gone. Dawn was returning to her seat but stop as Maris appear in front of her. "who are you?". Maris didn't answer and started to smell Dawn, in till Shaak Ti and the other guardian tried to slash her with their swords. Maris jump away from them and smile as she spoke. "I can't believe their still around! You rink of light…". "…light?" said Dawn in a confuse tone. Shaak Ti and the guardian step in front of Dawn to protect her. "Dawn! Run! This is the one who showed you to the sword of time!". "you again! You're a torn in my side! Move out of the way, so I can kill her" spoke Maris in anger. The guardian dash over to Maris and swing his sword at her. Maris smile as the guardian pass her. Both just should there, in till the guardian spilt in half and fell off the float. As this happen, the people in the streets scream in fear, while the guardians was heading to the top of the float. "…damn, well next time then". "no you don't!" shouted Shaak Ti as she dash toward her. Suddenly, Shaak Ti was cut on her shoulder and stop to see something surrounding Maris as she vanish. "what was that?". "Shaak Ti!". Shaak Ti turn and saw Dawn running(well more like tripping) to her side. "I'm okay…". Dawn was about to smile but fell on her face. Soon the guardians arrive and scan the area. Dawn stood from the floor and took off her heels and toss them away. "I'll never understand how mom runs in those heels…".

Meanwhile, Sonic was dodging Nova fireballs while trying to get through her. "Nova! Stop! Don't let the darkness take you over!". "I HATE YOU!" scream Nova as she continued to attack Sonic. "that ring…can it be a world ring like from the story book?" thought Sonic as he remember the ring. Sonic landed and kept trying to get through her but it was falling on deaf ears. "Please Nova! I don't want to hurt you! Let go of your hatred…let go of the darkness!". Nova still kept attacking while the green aura spread her darkness that soon she will be in pure darkness form. "…crap! Forgive me!" cried Sonic as he use chaos blast. The blast hit Nova and as the smoke started to clear, a huge black claw hit Sonic and toss him into wall, which collpase on him. Slowly crawl out of the smoke, Nova was in her pure darkness form. Her body was like when Sonic went pure darkness. "IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" roar Nova. Suddenly, Sonic blasted himself free and stare down Nova while in his pure darkness form but his eyes wasn't red like before but they was slowly being cover by his darkness. "…I only have four minutes in till the darkness takes over my mind. I better hurry!" thought Sonic as he took off to fight Nova. Sonic punch her in the face, which made her fell back but as she fell, her aura made a second her and tried to claw him but Sonic dodge it and blasted her away. Nova crash into the floor but quickly recover and sent her tail into the ground. Sonic block each tail as it surface from the ground and tried to stab him. As this was happening, Sonic left eye was cover in the darkness and became red. "…n-not much time left!". Nova stop her attack and started to summon dark ring energy from her body, which made Sonic worried. "…Final Darkness End!". Sonic quickly teleported in front of her and drain the dark ring energy be fore she could use it. After Sonic drain the energy, Nova grab him by the neck and started to crush it. Sonic right eye was almost cover in the darkness as he struggled to breath. "…I-I'm here…y-you feel me and…" said Sonic as he started to sing his song. Hearing this cause Nova to let him go. As he continued to sing, he return to normal and watch as Nova return to normal as well as she drop to her knees and cried. "Nova?". "mommy!" cried Nova as she pass out in Sonic arms. Sonic stroke his daughter head while the green ring appear out of nowhere and rolled over to Kota's feet. "thanks! See ya" smile Kota as he pick up the ring and vanish into the shadows before Sonic could do anything. "great…".

The next day in the morning

"so Kota got the ring in the end…this is bad" spoke Shaak Ti as she walk back and forth in med-wing of the castle. "yeah…the curse object was really this planet world rings. There's six more out there" said Sonic. "…we need to find them before he does" said Dawn as she sat near her sister bed. Heat, who was standing near the window, spoke up. "I agree but how? Where do we start looking?". "I think I know where". everyone turn to the door and saw Marine. "aunty Marine?". Marine walk up to them and lay a scroll on a empty bed and spoke. "I did research on the curse rings and found that, not only does they give great power to your emotion when use like what happen to Nova here but they also…". "…open gateways between worlds but at a cost…right?". "…yeah, Sonic. Whoever gathers up all seven world rings will be offered as a sacrifice to open the gateway between worlds. This could be why Maris and Kota want the rings". "…maybe but that doesn't help us where we can find them" pointed out Heat. "I was getting to that. This scroll tell where the purple, red, pink and the grey rings are hidden". "aright Marine…wait! Where did you get this scroll anyway?" ask Shaak Ti. "The weird part is, when I was searching the history data bank in the temple, someone place this scroll in my workroom". everyone look at each other and return looking at Marine. "…I have a bad feeling about this…but we should trust this scroll. Where are the rings located?" ask Shaak Ti. Marine pointed to a forest, a cave, a swamp and a old temple for praying. "the nearest ones are in the cave of the blind ones and the forest of weeping souls". "we better split up. My daughters and I will head to the forest, while you guys head to the cave". "alright blue critter! We're gone!". Marine, Shaak Ti and Heat left the room while Sonic walk over to Nova, who was still pass out.

Somewhere in a alleyway of the city, Kota waited for Maris as she finally arrive out of the shadows. "did you get it?". "sure did. Here". Kota toss the ring over to her and watch as it fuse with her body. "tell me master. You knew they will head to the dungeon before me. That's why I found the guards dead. You made them believe I was the one who killed the guards, right?". Maris just smile and vanish into the shadows, while whispering something. "head to the cave of the blind ones…". Kota put his hood on and vanish into the busy streets as the festival went on.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 The Search for the Blind Knight

Marine lead Heat and Shaak Ti, up to the castle rooftop and showed them her new creation. A orange plane with the names "Twister" on its sides and wings and a raccoon tail under the name. "well?" ask Marine. "so, you build that plane?" ask Shaak Ti as she check out the plane. "yup. That's why I didn't join you guys. It's base off of Tails, Cyclone and Tornado designs". Shaak Ti hop into the passenger seat and check the radio. "I'm impress, Marine. You did a heck of a job on this plane". Marine smile and turn to ask Heat, if she like it but notice she was a little uneasy. "are you?". "w-what? Me scare of heights? P-Please!" spoke Heat as she slowly walk away. "…I didn't say that. I was going to ask if you were okay". Heat did a sweatdrop as she confessed her fear. "your just like the queen. Just don't look down" laugh Shaak Ti. Marine push and forces Heat into the third seat and then hop into the driver seat. "thank you for choosing Marine airlines, no smoking is allow and in chase of a water landing, you may be use as a life raft" joke Marine as she started the plane. As it was rolling down the rooftop, Shaak Ti notice something. "wait a minute! The rooftop is too short for the plane to take off". Marine turn her head to them and smile. "better belt up!". Heat and Shaak Ti, quickly belt up and close their eyes as the plane fell off the roof. Right before the plane hit the ground, Marine press a button and the Twister became the X-Twister and took off like a rocket to the south. "is everyone okay?" ask Marine as she turn her head to them. Marine could see Shaak Ti was still grabbing her seat and Heat was throwing up in the planes vomit bag. "yeah, their okay" smile Marine. A few minutes pass and Shaak Ti recover from her shock and spoke. "we better head to the town called satellite". "w-why?" ask Heat as she had her hands covering her eyes. "you forgot your history lesson? The blind ones are hostel to outsiders, ever since after the second Sol war". "oh right. The little incident that made them hostel to the old order". "but the old order is no more, will they still attack us?" spoke Marine as she check their location. "they might, that's why we need to head to satellite and find sir Cloud". Heat remove her hands from her eyes and turn to Shaak Ti. "oh I get it now! Cloud is good friends with them after he save their queen from being assassinated but…". "…but will he help us?" said Marine as she finish Heat sentience. "lets hope so".

Kota walk into the small dirty town of Satellite and scan the area. "…this town use to be called Korhal. Now it's nothing but a dump". Soon it started to rain as he enter town and put his hood on. Kota could see thugs and poor people as he continued into town. Just then, he bump into a large black bear and kept walking. "hey! Watch where your going!". Kota didn't answer as he kept walking. "hey!" shouted the bear. Suddenly, four wolves block Kota path. "hey! Jojo talking to you!" smile the short one. Kota stop and turn to Jojo, who was now in front of him. "someone needs to learn some manners!" smile Jojo as he pounded his fist. "…I don't have time for this" said Kota as he quickly drew his one bladed sword in a blink of a eye. Kota turn around and withdrew his sword. At the moment his sword was competed withdrew, Jojo right hand was cut off. "…m-my…HAND" scream Jojo as he freak out. The four wolves quickly move out of the way, as Kota left. Soon Kota, arrive at a cave and enter it. As he disappear into the darkness, a orange plane pass over the town.

The plane landed outside of the town and the girls exited the plane. "we should hide the plane. Satellite is known for thugs and outlaws" said Shaak Ti. Marine nodded and press a button on a remote, that she took out and the plane vanish. "what just happen?" ask Heat. "it's in cloak mode. Now no one will see it". "once again, you impress me, Marine". The girls walk into the town and started to ask people around about Cloud. A hour pass and the girls was in a bar. "I give up! He's not in this town…" spoke Heat as she rest her head on the table. "he's here" said Shaak Ti as she pay their soda drinks. "how can you be sure?". "Jenna said he lives here now, after Misty death". Heat rose her head and spoke. "…why does he still blame himself?". "I don't k-". Marine bump into a one handed bear as her and the others was leaving the bar. "hey! Watch it!". "sorry mate!". Marine was about to leave but the bear stop her. "you think you can leave like that! You got to pay!" smile the bear as he was about to punch her. Shaak Ti and Heat was about to do something but all of a sudden, a spinning sword cut the bear hand off and slam into the wall. "NOT AGAIN! FIRST THAT WOLVERINE AND NOW THIS!" scream the bear as he ran outside. "wolverine! Can it be?" thought Shaak Ti. Marine and Heat turn where the sword came from and spotted Cloud at a table. The girls couldn't believe what they saw. Cloud armor was dirty, rusted and broken. His fur was dirty and he look pretty drunk. "Uncle Cloud!" cried Heat as she ran over to him. Cloud didn't greet back and drank his beer. "sir Cloud. We need your help" spoke Shaak Ti as she sat across from him. "…sorry but you got the wrong guy". "please help us". "…okay look, I'm no knight anymore. I'm retired. So get lost" replied Cloud as he drank his beer again. "wow! Someone sure did hit rock bottom" spoke Marine in a mad tone. "hey! You will be saying the same thing if you lost everything! I cause my sister death, Seeker eye slight and my marriage…life is a b-". "the kingdom is in danger! Please uncle!" said Heat as she grab his hand. Cloud sigh and finish his drink. "…I could never say no to you. Okay, what you need?". Shaak Ti told their mission and why they needed his help. "I see. Okay, I'll help". Cloud stood up and walk just like a drunk person and recover his sword. "…lets go".

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Knight Fall

Soon the gang made it to the cave and Cloud spoke after drinking a can of beer. "…stay close to me. The cave is pitch black and you can't see the bottom pits". "understood" spoke Shaak Ti. "okay, lets go". everyone enter the cave and follow Cloud command as he warn where the pits are. "man, it's so dark, I can't even see my hands in front of my face!" said Marine. The gang continued down the cave in till Cloud notice something and stop. "what's wrong uncle?". "we're in front of the kingdom gates of the blind ones…but…". "but what sir?" ask Shaak Ti in a worry tone. Cloud walk to the gates and sigh. "it's as I fear. Kota been here. The guards are dead". "then we must hurry!". "cool your jets, Shaak Ti. We need to find lady Sue. She the ruler of the kingdom. She might know where the world ring is". They enter the kingdom and soon found themselves in front of a rock castle. "…this is bad" said Cloud. "what's wrong sir Cloud?". "…everyone is dead. It's all the same. Slash marks across their bodies". Heat and Shaak Ti, summon a ball of fire and saw the massacre. "…so many dead!" fear Marine as she look away. Cloud walk over to a small boy bat and made a fist in anger. "…he didn't even let the young ones live…monster!". Heat walk over to him and place her hand on his shoulder, while Shaak Ti spoke. "…let's hope the queen is still alive. Let's keep moving". the gang left the area and enter the castle but unaware to them, Kota was spying nearby. As they walk in the hallway, they could see it was same thing like outside. More dead bat people. "…if I knew the queen royal guards, they would of have place her in the pray area for safely". "pray area?" said all three girls. "it's a old church, that was build to pray to the goddess of Sol. After the second sol war, it was abandon and forgotten. In till I found it and brought the queen there, when the assassin was after her. Since then, it was use as her hide away". soon the gang exited the castle through the courtyard and was now walking in a small stream of water. Soon the stream stop at a old church. "we're here…we're not alone!". Cloud and the others turn to see Kota, walking out of the darkness. "thanks for showing me were the queen was hiding. Now she can tell me where the red ring is" smile Kota. Heat and Shaak Ti was about to drew their blades but Cloud stop them and step forward. "find the queen! Hurry!". "but uncle!". Cloud drew his sword and turn to Heat. "that's a order! NOW GO!". Heat was surprise by his tone but nodded as she and Marine enter the church, while Shaak Ti turn to him. "don't die!". with that said, Shaak Ti left. "…I might die…I can sense something dark, coming from him…something evil" smile Cloud. Kota slowly drew his sword and pointed it at him and spoke. "…you're a knight, right?". "yeah, I am. What's about it?". "I hate your kind!" spoke Kota in anger. "look who talking. You were a knight your self or did you forget?". "…I remember…I remember how the knights was fools to side with the Sol stealers! Now this world is infected with them!". "so, that's why you betray them during the assault of the temple of guardians". "yes! I would of have kill the stealers, if it wasn't for my former friend". "the hero…was your friend?". "yes, we were like brothers but he destroy our brotherly bond when he fell in love with a stealer and help them bring the order of the knights on their side…but enough talk. Let's fight". both of them slowly walk to their rights and soon charge at each other.

Meanwhile, Heat and the others enter the church and spotted the queen of the blind ones, praying to a broken angel. The female bat was wearing a red and silky cloak and light royal armor. "your highness!" called out Shaak Ti. The queen turn to them and quickly scream in pain. "…s-stop! The l-light!". Heat and Shaak Ti quickly remember the blind ones are vulnerable to the light. "sorry!" said both girls as they summon away their flames. "…light bringers! Why are you here?" order the queen. "your highness. We're friends of Sir Cloud". "Mister Cloud! Is he here!". "yes, he's fighting Kota". "you mean the one who attack us!". "yes your highness. Him and his master is after the curse rings". "as I fear, they mustn't obtain the red ring". the queen turn to the statue and press a hidden button and a pathway open it. "down that path, will lead you to the doorway to the red ring. Be-". suddenly, the queen was stab through her stomach by a sword and was slowly rise up in the air. Shaak Ti, summon her flames and everyone saw Kota as he toss the queen into the broken rows of seats. "defend yourselves!" order Shaak Ti to Heat and Marine as she drew her sword. Kota charge at them but a bloody Cloud appear and block him. "hurry! Get the ring! I'll hold him off!". "you don't have to tell us twice, mate!". Marine and the others, ran into the hidden pathway and disappear into the darkness. "you don't give up that easy, do you" smile Kota. "…I gave up once…because of that, I lost my sister and I cause my friend his eye slight…I won't make that mistake twice!". Kota just smile as he attack Cloud. Both of them swing their swords and it clash in great forces, that a shockwave was made. After the clash, Cloud did a jump slash but Kota block it and counter by cutting Cloud's chest. Cloud quickly step back and felt his blood, slowly oozing out as he place his hand on the wound. Cloud quickly realize, Kota was heading his way. He was able to dodge Kota thrust attack and toss his sword at him. "take this! Sword Raid!". Kota dodge it and spoke. "what a dumb move. Now how can you defend your self?". Cloud didn't answer and just smile. Kota was confuse by this and soon felt a sharp pain in his back. Cloud sword was like boomerang and it return and stab Kota. "it's over for you. You can finally fall into darkness". "…ha…ha! hahahahahahaha!" laugh Kota as he stood up. "what's so funny?". to Cloud's horror, Kota pulled the sword out of his chest and scatter it with his hands. "you can't defeat me! The darkness I hold, is powerful!" smile Kota as he vanish into the darkness. Cloud was surprise to not able to sense Kota anywhere. Suddenly, Kota sword appear and slash Cloud arms off and vanish into the darkness. Cloud tried to move but couldn't as Kota slowly appear in front of him. "shadow grip". Cloud didn't understand in till he saw Kota sword, pinning down his shadow. "impossible!" said Cloud in shock. Suddenly, Kota right arm turn black and melted into a black arm blade and with one thrust, it pierce Cloud chest. Cloud fell to his knees after Kota pulled out the blade arm and cough up blood and stare into the darkness. "…s…s-sister…I'm coming" spoke Cloud as he close his eyes. Kota swing his arm blade and cut Cloud head off. "you should of have gave up" smile Kota.

Soon, Shaak Ti and the others arrive to the chamber and saw the red door as it started to flash. "get ready! Remember what Lord Sonic said! A protector will try to stop us!". Heat drew her sword but soon felt something. "…uncle?…no" whisper Heat as she turn her head to the entrance. "Heat!" shouted Marine. Heat turn and saw a bandaged female tiger and only the left eye was expose. "…you dare to seek the red ring…it will consume you…take over your feeling…". "we know! Now move!" shouted Heat in anger. "…poor little girl…rage is power when you control it but…". the protector rose it's hand into the air and a red light, fell into her palm and a battle hammer appear. "…but will the rage control you?". the protector slam the hammer into the floor and a red energy beams came shooting out.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 The Second Protector

Everyone dodge the red beams that was coming from the protector battle hammer and landed. Shaak Ti drew her sword and dash over to the protector, while Heat was summoning flames around her sword. Shaak Ti did a jump slash but the protector block it and push her away. As Shaak Ti fell to the ground, she saw the hammer coming down on her. The hammer miss as Shaak Ti use her burst hover to escape the death blow. As the protector rose her hammer, a sword beam of fire hit her. Shaak Ti stood up and saw Heat unleashing fire sword beams. All of a sudden, the protector started to the hammer in order to block Heat's attack. Heat stop and took out her five swords and tie the bandage to the hilts and turn to Shaak Ti. "ready?". "you know it!" grin Shaak Ti. Both girls took off, while Marine watch the fight. "…I wish I could help…" whisper Marine. Heat swing her swords but the protector block them all. After blocking it, the protector hammer started to glow red and unleash a red lighting blast at Heat but Shaak Ti block it with a pillar of flames and sent the pillar at the protector. The protector was consume by the flames but was free as she summon a barrier of red energy and unleash it as a wave of energy. Shaak Ti dodge it, while Heat block it with her swords but all but one sword was destroy from the powerful force. "crap!" shouted Heat in anger. After the wave, the protector slam the hammer into the ground again and a earthquake was made. The girls fell to ground and dodge the falling rock from the ceiling. Suddenly, the protector did a spin attack and was quickly reaching Shaak Ti. "watch out!" yelled Marine and Heat. Shaak Ti didn't have time to dodge, so she cover herself in flames and was sent flying into the wall after getting hit. The protector stop and saw Shaak Ti walking out of the hole in the wall and was surprise as she saw her in armor made of flames. Both Marine and Heat sigh as they saw Shaak Ti unhurt. "…teacher…" whisper Shaak Ti as she check her body.

*flashback*

On top of the castle rooftop, we find a younger Shaak Ti as she tried to summon her flames around her body. Finally, she gave up and sat on the floor. "don't give up, Shaak Ti. You'll master the flame armor". Shaak Ti turn and saw Blaze walking over to her. "…you think so, teacher?". "yes, your flames and will are strong. Never give up". Shaak Ti smile and rose up from the floor and was about to try again, in till Blaze started to cough. "teacher?" shouted Shaak Ti as she saw Blaze fell to her knees. "…I'm f-fine". Blaze look at Shaak Ti and saw her worry face. "don't worry. It's just a cold" smile Blaze. "okay…". suddenly, young Dawn and Nova came running from the stairway and hug their mother. "mommy! You promise us, that you'll take us to the zoo today!" cried Dawn. "don't be a cry baby, Dawn!" shouted Nova. "but big sis! You was crying you too!". "…I w-wasn't crying!" spoke Nova as she step back in embarrassment. Blaze smile as she hug her daughters and spoke. "I completely forgot girls, but I can't go. I'm training Shaak Ti". "but mom!" cried both girls in sadness. "it's okay, teacher. I can train on my own" smile Shaak Ti. "are you sure?". "yes". "okay". Dawn and Nova ran toward to Shaak Ti and gave her a hug. "thank you, aunty Shaak Ti" cheer both girls. Shaak Ti was took by surprise by hearing aunty. Both girls ran back to their mother and headed down stairs. "…a-aunty?" blink Shaak Ti.

*end of flashback*

"…teacher! Thank you for teaching me your technique. I'll use it well!" thought Shaak Ti. The protector watch as Shaak Ti vanish and reappear in front of her. Shaak Ti did a spinning kick and the protector went flying into the wall and as she fell to the ground, Shaak Ti summon a sword made of fire and stab her in the chest. "…you and your friend over…t-there are…strong but not strong enough…t-to fight off the red ring power…" spoke the protector as she vanish. As she vanish, the door to the red ring was open. "hurry! Le-". suddenly, Shaak Ti, Marine and Heat was froze in place. "I c-can't move!" spoke Heat as she tried to move. Just then, Kota walk into the chamber and spoke. "I pin down your shadows with my technique. Thank you for defeating the protector" clap Kota. Heat could see the large amount of blood on his body and fear what she believe what happen to her uncle. As Kota pass Marine, he step back in pain as a flash of light burn him. "what? What was that just now!" shouted Kota. As he step back, his shadow grip was summon away and the girls was free. "what's wrong with him?" ask Heat in confusing. "who cares! Heat! Get the ring!" shouted Shaak Ti as she tackle Kota into wall. Heat dash to the ring and grab it but soon felt something. Suddenly, a red aura appear around her. Shaak Ti and Marine saw Heat slowly turning around and saw her eyes was bright red. "crap! I forgot! The ring power takes over your emotion!" spoke Shaak Ti as she face Heat. Kota stood up and face Shaak Ti and Marine. "this is bad!" cried Marine as Heat and Kota slowly walk up to them. Soon Heat and Kota dash over to them but to Shaak Ti and Marine surprise, Heat tackle Kota into the wall and blasted him with a powerful fireball. Kota was cover in flames as he stood up. "Heat?" called out Shaak Ti. Heat turn and smile. "don't worry. I'm still me but with a lot of rage!". "…your more powerful than your dead uncle" laugh Kota. Heat and the girls was shock to hear this. Heat aura started to rage in great forces as she turn to Kota. Kota was about to attack in till he was blasted by a other flash of light as he saw Marine. "…again!" cried Kota as he vanish into the darkness. Shaak Ti sigh in relief and summon away her armor of flames but all of a sudden, Heat aura of rage, was making the chamber collapsing on it self. "Hey, mate! Stop!" shouted Marine. "…I c-can't! I can't let go of my rage!". soon, the ceiling was collapsing. "we better run for it!" order Shaak Ti. The girl started to run out of the hidden hallway and was about to exit the church but they didn't make it out as the church collapse.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Memory

"mommy! I want to hear a other story about daddy!" cried a young Nova as she lay in bed with her sister, who was o ready sleeping. Blaze stood up from the chair and kiss Nova and Dawn on the forehead. "please mommy!". "next time, dear. Its bedtime". Nova toss the sheet from her body and folded her arms in anger. "I'm not tired!". Blaze just smile and sat in the chair again. "…I'm here. You feel me and I feel you. I might not see or hear you but I feel you, feel you within my heart…" sung Blaze as she cover Nova with the sheet. As Blaze continued to sing, Nova, soon started to feel sleepy as her eyes felt heavy. "…That feeling will never fade from my heart, as long as I still love you and remember you. One day, our hearts will blend and we'll meet again in a world were our love can exist. A world where the blue sky and wind, reminds me of you…". Blaze stood up and quietly walk over to the door and shut off the light as Nova finally went to asleep. "…it doesn't matter how far we are. Even if we're worlds apart, our love can burn brightly like the sun. Our worlds may be different but they do share the same thing. They share the same blue sky and share our love. Two worlds, one love" whisper Blaze as she close the door. A half hour later, Nova woke and hop out of bed. "mommy?" yawn Nova as she left the room and headed to her mother room. Soon, Nova arrive to her mother's bedroom door and slowly open it. Nova was about to speak in till she heard someone crying and coughing. Nova could see her mom crying her heart out as she laid in her bed. "…Sonic…". Nova shut the door and sat beside the door. As she sat there, the moonlight, coming from the windows of the hallway, hit Nova and soon cover her completely. Nova look up and saw a shooting star and made a wish. "daddy…please come home. Mommy misses you…" cried Nova. Suddenly, the present Nova appear next to her younger self and spoke. "…but he never came. Every passing day, mom heart broke even more. Soon that heartbreak became her sickness. Soon, my love for my father became hate. I always wanted to be like him but now…I want to be so much more and better than him. I never want to hurt anyone…like what he did to mom…" cried Nova as the world became dark and cold. Nova sat down and lower her head in sadness. "…sometimes, I believe dad left mom because he never loved her but…". suddenly, a male cloak figure appeared out of the darkness and spoke. "but what?". "…but hearing that song as he sung to mom…". soon, the darkness was fading away and a warm light started to appear. "…he truly does love her…". the cloak figure walk up to her and open his hand to her. "…and what else?". "…when he smile as he heard her voice again…his smile look hurt and sad, just like when he talk about her when we was in his house…like mom…he was…". Nova's hand grab the figure hand and she slowly stood up. "…suffering…he was heartbroken…". As Nova stood there, face to face with the figure, he spoke as the light blinded her. "…I'm proud of you…now, your hate is love once again…" smile the figure.

"daddy…" cried Nova as she hug something in her bed. "big sis!". Nova slowly open her eyes and saw her sister in bed with her. Nova scream and fell out of bed. "Big sis! Are you okay?" cried Dawn as she stare at Nova. "w-why are you in bed with me!" shouted Nova. "…what's wrong with that? We slept together in the same bed" smile Dawn. Nova stood up and sigh. "we were kids, Dawn. We're older now, it's not right. People may get the wrong thing". Dawn jump out of bed and hug her sister. "…well, I do love my big sister!" blush Dawn. Nova sigh once again and look around the room. "what happen? How did I get here?". "you don't remember?" spoke Dawn as she let her go. "…the only thing I remember was when I grab the green ring and after…well it's a blank". "well you see, the rings has power to overwhelm someone's emotion and the green ring power was…hate" spoke Dawn in sadness. "hate…did I…" ask Nova as she look away in shame. Dawn saw the sadness in her sister eyes and answer the question. "dad is okay. He was the one who stop you after your meltdown". "speaking of dad, where is he?" said Nova as she realize, Sonic wasn't in the room. Dawn didn't answer as she just smile in joy as she stare at her sister. "w-why are you smiling?". "…you call him dad…". Nova quickly blush in embarrassment and spoke. "w-whatever…". "…dad is bringing us some food" smile Dawn. All of a sudden, the girls heard a dish hitting the floor and as they turn to the door, they saw their father there. Without saying a word, Sonic dash over to Nova and hug her. "thank god! Your okay!" cried Sonic. Nova soon felt tears landing on her shoulder, which made her cry as well. "…I'm okay dad…stop crying…please…". Sonic let her go and wipe away his tears and smile. "…you call me dad!". Nova close her eyes and smile. "…I did, didn't I…well don't get use to it…dad". soon, they started to laugh, while Dawn look on in happiness. "I never thought I'll see you again, Sonic". everyone quickly turn to the doorway and saw Maiev. "Maiev!" said all three in surprise and shock.

A few minutes later and Maiev got caught up on everything. "I see…". "okay that's our story, so why are you here?" ask Nova. Maiev quickly remember and turn to the girls. "right! After coming from Pear reef town, Mia ask me to help heal your mother and now she awake" smile Maiev. Both girls faces was filled with joy as they turn to their father. Sonic was filled with joy as well as he smiled at his daughters. "let's go dad! Mom is going to be surprise to see you!" spoke Dawn as she ran to the door. All of a sudden, Maiev block the exit and quickly spoke. "hold on! Your mom is still very weak. If she see Sonic now, she might not able to take it and become even more sick". "what are you saying Maiev?" ask Nova. "I'm saying, that Sonic should wait a little longer to see Blaze". both sisters was about to protest in till Sonic spoke. "I understand". "but dad!" cried both girls. "it's okay you two. Your mother health comes first…besides, I can wait a little longer" said Sonic as he gave the girls the thumbs up. The sister ran to their father and hug him and then dash out of the room to see their mother. Maiev watch, as Sonic face the wall and pound it.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Pain and Joy

"I'm sorry Sonic, I was onl-". "it's okay, Maiev. There's nothing to be sorry about" said Sonic as he still face the wall. Both stayed quiet in till Sonic broke the silent. "…what happen to Seeker's eyes?". "…so you saw him then". Maiev close the door and sat in a nearby chair and spoke. "seven years ago, there was a jailbreak in the maximum security prison known as "Jacob". Jay the dog and Link the pig escape from the prison and Misty, Cloud, Raynor, Gardon and Seeker, went after them". Sonic turn his head and saw Maiev doing a hand palm. "They track Jay and Link into a old temple and was ambush. Cloud was badly hurt and gave up fighting as Link was about to finish him off but Misty saved him but was killed in doing so. After Seeker killed Link, he was helping Cloud out of the temple while the others was searching for Jay but Jay caught Seeker off guard and slash his eyes. Soon, the others arrive and fought Jay. Gardon was killed during the fight and Raynor was the one who killed Jay. Ever since that day, all three of them change. Cloud became a drunk, Raynor became cold and Seeker became distant to us…even to me…" said Maiev as she stood up and walk over to the window. Sonic walk over to her and place his hand on her shoulder. "…I'm sorry…I should've been there…". suddenly out of the blue, Maiev grab Sonic and kiss him. Sonic was too shock to pull her off in till she broke the kiss and turn away in embarrassment. "…sorry". Sonic didn't say anything and sat on the bed and look at Maiev. "…I-it's been awhile…since I been touch…" blush Maiev as she turn to Sonic. Maiev step forward to Sonic and slowly took off her clothes. Sonic didn't stop her and just watch as she took his hand and slowly place it on her cheek. Sonic started to move his hand down to Maiev chest as she started to blush more. Suddenly, to Maiev surprise, Sonic grab her jacket and close her expose chest and smile. "…sorry Maiev but I'll never cheat on Blaze and besides…this won't solve your problem with Seeker". Maiev started to cry as she realize what she was doing and fell to her knees. "…I'm so sorry Sonic".

Meanwhile, Nova and Dawn rush into Blaze's room and quickly heard their weak mother voice. "…where's the fire!". the girls could see their mother still laying in her bed but was smiling. "MOM!" cried the girls as they ran to their mother bedside. Blaze stood up and hug her daughters. "don't cry you two. I'm doing better". Nova let go of her while Dawn kept hugging her. "that's great mom! Right big sis!". "…yeah". Blaze could see that Nova knew she was lying but pretended to believe her mother words. "did the festival started? Is everything going okay?" ask Blaze in a worry tone. Dawn finally let her go and answer her questions. "yeah, it started yesterday and everything is fine, mom". Blaze sigh in relief and look outside as the sun hit her face. "how's Marine and Shaak Ti doing? I bet they're worry about me too". "Aunty Marine is fine and Aunty Shaak Ti is the same. When they return from rec-". suddenly, Nova hit Dawn in the leg and sigh. "…I-I mean when they return from the festival!…yeah, from the festival!" laugh Dawn as she did a sweatdrop. "okay". Nova sigh in relief as Blaze didn't caught on. Suddenly, Dawn and Nova notice that Blaze shed a tear. "mom…?" ask both girls. Blaze wipe away the tear and smile. "…I-I just dreamt about him, yesterday…I even heard his voice…". Nova and Dawn became sad as they look at each other. Blaze notice this and quickly change the subject. "…anyway, how's the order doing? Is-". suddenly, to Blaze surprise, both daughters hug her before she could finish. Blaze and her daughters started to cry as they hugged.

Sonic look away as Maiev put her clothes back on and turn to him. "if you and your daughters are really heading to "forest of weeping souls", then you better be careful". "why?". "the forest is haunted. Travelers speaks that they can hear weeping…of their dead love ones". Sonic grin as he stood up from the bed and spoke. "come on, Maiev. Ghosts? Please". "…just be careful. I'll see you around, I better check on the queen" spoke Maiev as she the left room. Sonic face the window and started to think. "…weeping…can it be?" thought Sonic.

Ten minutes has pass and Maiev enter the room and saw the girls still talking to their mother in till they notice her. "I'm sorry girls but I need to start the healing process". the sisters nodded and turn to their mother and hug her. "we'll be back later, okay mom" smile Dawn. "okay and bring Shaak Ti and Marine. I want to see them". Dawn left the room while Nova follow right behind in till Blaze stop her. "Nova". "yeah, mom?". Nova could see her mother, squeezing the sheets as she spoke. "…if something happens to me…I-I want you to be strong. Not only for yourself but for your sister too…". "…don't worry!" spoke Nova in a strong tone. Blaze look over to her and for a second, she could see Sonic in her place as Nova gave her the thumbs up. "…I know you hate your father, Nova but your becoming like him…". suddenly, to Blaze surprise, Nova smile with great pride. "…well, I am his daughter after all! See ya, mom!". Nova ran out of the room and caught up with her sister. Maiev walk over to Blaze and could see her crying. Not in sadness but in joy. "are you okay?". "…I'm so happy…she finally let go of her hatred for him…I'm so proud" smile Blaze. Suddenly, someone walk in the room and bow to Blaze. Blaze notice the male guest and smile. "your back! Did you find your friend, Akiza?". the guest spoke as he stood up. "…no". "…I see. Look, I have a mission for you. Nova and Dawn are up to something. I want you to follow them and report to me if you find something". "understood my queen. No problem". the guest walk out of the room and Maiev spoke. "…Nova is going to be surprise to see him again". "…I can just picture her face now. All shock and mad but yet happy" laugh Blaze. Maiev laugh along but soon stop as Blaze started to cough heavily.

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Souls

Outside of the kingdom, two blue blurs dash across a open field. Suddenly, the two blur stop and it was Sonic and Dawn. "your…f-fast alright!" spoke Sonic as he breath heavily. Dawn blush in happiness and spoke. "not as fast as you, dad". "don't kid yourself, Dawn. You could beat me one day" smile Sonic. Suddenly, Nova finally caught up with them and sat on the grassy ground. "can you two let me catch up? I'm not bless with speed". "sorry big sis!". "yeah, sorry". Dawn and Sonic walk over and sat next to her and all three stared at the beautiful land. "you know dad, during the night, this field is more beautiful" spoke Nova as laid back. "how?". "this field name is called "Starry land". we should bring you here with mom. Right big sis?". Dawn turn to her sister and saw that she was sleeping and which made Dawn sigh. Sonic just laugh and soon ask Dawn something. "I notice your wearing the "jacket of control", so do have power over fire like Nova?". "…well, not really. I can't summon flames but I can manipulate them…well a little bit". Sonic watch as Dawn took out a matchstick and lit it. Dawn turn to Sonic and saw him staring at her in disbelief. "huh? Oh! No, I don't smoke or anything. I use matches to use my flames. Watch". Dawn place the little flame on her hands and soon she controlled it by moving it around. "see, dad". Sonic look on in happiness but soon felt worry as the little flame started to get bigger and bigger. "hmmm…Dawn?". "…crap!" scream Dawn as the flames started to roar out of control. Suddenly, before Sonic could do anything, the flames grew smaller and became a tiny ember and then vanish into Nova hand, who was awake now. "what did I told you!" shouted Nova in anger. Dawn ran behind Sonic and hid while answering Nova. "…n-not to use flames because I over feed it…". "over feed it?" spoke Sonic in confusing. "fire burns off from oxygen. Dawn has power over wind like you dad which means she can over feed her flames and start a wildfire…like last time". "that's why she wear the jacket but why didn't it help her control her power?". Dawn step out from behind Sonic and spoke. "well, that's the thing. The jacket controls my power over fire, not the wind". Sonic understood and they continued to the forest but unaware to them, the mysteries figure from the castle was following right behind.

Soon, they arrive to the forest and stare into it. The forest was spooky looking. Suddenly, something made a noise which made Dawn grab on her sister arm. "don't be a baby. It was probably the wind or something". "…then why are you shaking?" ask Dawn as she look up at Nova. Nova quickly did a sweatdrop and spoke. "…I'm cold…y-yeah, cold". Sonic just sigh as he knew that people over fire never feel coldness. As they enter the forest, everything around them became dark and foggy. Soon, it became so foggy that they couldn't see anything. Sonic tried to blow it away with his sonic wind but it failed. "this fog is…odd" whisper Nova. Sonic and Dawn agree as the fog became white and less grey. "…big sis, I'm…big sis!". Dawn couldn't find Nova or Sonic and soon scream out their names as she ran through the fog. Meanwhile, Nova was searching for Dawn and Sonic in till she spotted something. A blue glow was flying up ahead and soon more colorful lights appear. "what's going on?". Sonic was seeing the same thing and soon crying could be heard. "was Maiev was right?" thought Sonic. Suddenly, a familiar voice appear and Sonic froze in disbelief. "…can't be!". Sonic fell to his knees and tried to block out the familiar cries. Meanwhile, Nova started to hear voices as they cried. "where are they coming from!" shouted Nova as she through the fog. At that moment, Sonic couldn't take it anymore and started to gather air in his palms. "STOP!" scream Sonic as he lost the air ball into the fog and was surprise to hear someone shouting. "HEY! WATCH IT!". a blue light appeared out of the fog and hover around Sonic head and pound it. "hey!" shouted Sonic as he grab the blue light. The blue light tried to get free but couldn't. "I'm sorry! Please, don't eat me!". "eat? I'm not going to eat you". "your not?". "yeah". suddenly, the light faded to reveal a female pixie cat. "hi mister blue. I'm Navi, Navi the soul pixie". "…I'm Sonic the hedgehog. What's a soul pixie?" ask Sonic as he let her go. "well, Mr. Sonic, a soul pixie protects these forest by using the tree of sadness". "tree of sadness?". "yes, we use it's power to copy someone memory of a person they lost and cause them to be filled with so much sadness that they leave these woods" smile Navi. "…does this tree have a door in it?". the pixie flew around and started to think and quickly nodded. "look! We need something from that tree, if we don't get it then this land is doomed". "doom! Why should I trust you?" spoke Navi as she cross her arms. "you just got to! Please!" pleaded Sonic. Navi stare into Sonic eyes for a few seconds and smile. "okay! HEY! THEY'RE ALRIGHT! STOP THE FOG!" shouted Navi at the top of her lungs. Soon, the fog started to disappear and Sonic could see Nova and Dawn nearby. "dad!" cried both girls as they ran to him. As they reunited, more pixies appeared and started to whisper with each other. "pixies?" said Nova. Soon, the forest trees was cover in very tiny houses and in front of Sonic and the girls was a very huge tree. Within the bark of the tree was a crack purple door. Sonic turn to Navi and spoke. "why do you protect these woods, anyway?". Navi turn to the door and spoke. "long ago, my people settle down here and found this tree. A being cover in bandages appear and ask us to protect this tree, the being life was destroy when the door crack greatly. We all believe it crack when a battle took place here during the first sol war. You know our story, so what's your Mr. Sonic". Sonic and the girls told their story and the pixies gasp in fear. "then take it. You can better protect it" spoke Navi as she open the door. Everyone could see a purple ring floating there and it started to hover over to Sonic. Suddenly, all the pixies flew around the ring and vanish as the ring fell into Sonic's hands. "we made the ring power to not effect you…farewell" said all the pixies as Sonic and others found themselves outside of the forest. "we got it! Let's head back" smile Sonic. Before they could leave, they spotted a black cloaked figure in front of them. Sonic quickly smell something familiar. "…that smell…it's…! be on guard!" shouted Sonic. The figure remove her hood to reveal she was Maris. "…your smell is different…this is very interesting!" smile Maris, evilly.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Royal Guard

"I smelled the light, coming from her and now I smell the darkness coming her sister and now there's you…" smile Maris. Sonic and his daughters didn't understand what Maris was talking about but kept listening. "…I smell both the light and the darkness within you. I don't understand? I thought the light bringers was all gone. Who are you parent's?" demanded Maris as she pointed at Sonic. "…I have no idea what you talking about but I never meet my parent's…" spoke Sonic as he down in sadness. Suddenly, Sonic felt the power of darkness, coming from her. "stop lying, you use this darkness before when you fought against my foolish brother, Nazo". Sonic was shock to hear that name again but was more shock to hear that this girl was his sister. "you're the one who's lying. Nazo was born from the darkness when…wait!". Sonic remember back when Twilight was infected by someone or something. "I see you remember now. That was our creator. He can infect life forms with the darkness and create beings like Nazo and I". Dawn and Nova watch as Sonic fur slowly became black as he grew more angry. "dad?". Sonic turn to Dawn and suddenly was blasted by a flash of light. "w-what! It burns!" cried Sonic as he drop to his knees. "like me, the light burns us. Burns our soul, heart and mind" explain Maris as she too was being hurt from the light. Nova and Dawn ran to their father but Sonic push Dawn to the floor. "daddy?" cried Dawn. Seeing this, Nova dash over to Maris with her fire boost. "Get out of here!" shouted Nova as she clash with Maris. Sonic and Dawn watch in horror as Maris was unhurt by the attack. Maris grab Nova by the neck and started to squeeze it. "foolish girl, without using your darkness, you can't hurt me!" laugh Maris. Sonic tried to move but the pain was too great. "crap! I need to get out of semi-dark form!". suddenly, Sonic watch as Dawn ran pass him and charge at Maris. "DAWN STOP" yelled Sonic as he tried to stop her but her light was burning him to much. Maris raise a other hand and blasted Dawn on her butt. Dawn watch as Nova pass out from the lack of air and was about to get up in till she something. In a flash, Nova was freed as Maris arm was cut off. As Nova fell, her savior grab her and dash over to Dawn and sat her down. Dawn was lost for words as the hero spoke. "long time no see, miss Dawn". "…Zack!" whisper Dawn in happiness. Sonic stood up as he return to normal. Standing in front of his daughters was a light brown male lion, who was wearing a black leather jacket with a symbol of two wings on the back. Sonic could also see scars on this person face and one scar on his right eye. Zack turn and face Maris as she healed her arm. "you'll pay for hurting the princesses!" spoke Zack in a calm tone. Zack drew his sword but this blade was different. It had a blade like a sword but its hilt was like a gun handle. Zack put his sword on his shoulder and walk over to Maris. Maris just stood there and did nothing as Zack got closer. Suddenly in a blink of a eye, both of them was fighting. Zack did a spin slash but Maris dodge it and blasted Zack away from her. As Zack landed, he block something as the ground around him was cut up. "good try but I can see your claws" grin Zack. Maris smile as her cloak claws appeared. "I'm impress but can you block this!". Maris claws started to flash green and soon release beams of green energies at him. Zack's sword started to flash in colorful light and with one swing, the green beams was destroy. As the smoke clear, Maris didn't see him anywhere in till he just appear in front of her and did a uppercut slash and sent her flying into the air. Zack then jump into the air and did fourteen slashes on her and the fifteen blow was such a huge explosion that it created a powerful shockwave. As Zack landed, he look up into the sky and swear under his breath as he saw Maris unhurt from the attack. Maris just smile as she vanish into the sky. Zack withdrew his sword and walk over to Dawn. Dawn and Sonic watch as he put on a glove with a red cross on it and started to heal Nova's neck. "who are you?" ask Sonic. Zack didn't answer in till he fully heal Nova and spoke. "my name is Zack the lion. I'm their royal bodyguard, Sonic. Yes, I know your name. I know everything. I eardrop on you guys at the temple. I was also the one who left the scroll to Marine". Sonic and Dawn was surprise by all this as he continued to talk. "I check the swamp for the pink ring but I found that it was move to a other location. After checking around, I found that it was moved into a temple of the sky people but I don't where the temple is". Zack realize that Dawn was staring at him. "is everything okay miss Dawn?". "where have you been for the last six years? We been worried about you". "I been on a personal mission. I understand you been worry but Nova?" spoke Zack in shock. "yeah, big sis was upset when you left". Zack turn to Nova and smile.

Meanwhile, Maris step out of the shadows and look around the rooftop and spotted Kota. "did you get the ring?" ask Maris. "I didn't. the girl from the underground dungeon stop me and along with her friends…also one of them had something. A light that burn me". "a other one…" said Maris to herself. "master?". "huh? Oh right. I need to check something, I'll return with the info of where the other rings are located". Kota watch as his master step into the darkness and vanish. "…great, now what?".

Maris step into a realm made of darkness and bowed as a black cloak figure appeared. "what's wrong Maris? Haven't you destroy that world warriors?". "not yet, master but I encounter something…". "what?". "there seems a few light bringers survived". Maris look up and saw her master smiling. "…I should also add that I met him. The one who was your friend, so long ago". Maris watch as her master became mad as a intense aura surround him. "…master, I need to know where the remaining rings are". "…head to the temple of praying in the south and just outside of the kingdom, should be a old temple, head their as well". "thank you, master". Maris stood up and left the realm. Soon, four black cloaked figures appear as their leader spoke. "…this is bad. I need to speak with her about this, I'll be back". their leader vanish and a cloak figure with one arm spoke. "you guys know this Sonic guy, right?". a slightly shorter cloak figure spoke. "we hardly know him but she does". the three male figures turn to the girl figure and saw her turning away.

End of chapter 12


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Memory of a Close Friend

Zack help Sonic as they set Nova down under a tree. Dawn sat next to her sister and place her head on Nova's shoulder while Sonic and Zack talk. "so you're their bodyguard then". "yes, they was like my family". "why did you left then?". Zack took in a deep breath and spoke. "it all started when…".

Flashback

"where…a-am I?" spoke a young Zack as he open his eyes. Zack could see he was in a jail cell and chained to the steel wall. With all his strength, Zack tried to get free but couldn't and started to cry. "it's okay, don't cry". Zack turn to his right and saw a female mountain lion and she was wearing a rip slave cloak. "w-who are you?" ask Zack as he wipe away his tears. "my name is Akiza and you are?". "…I don't know…I can't remember nothing…". Akiza could see that Zack was starting to cry again and quickly stop him. "Zack". "huh? Zack?" said Zack in confusing. "you look like a Zack" smile Akiza. Seeing her smile made Zack smile as well.

"I learn from Akiza and the others prisoners that we were on a slave ship. Akiza and i became friends real quick and months later I met the one who was in charge".

"how are my little workers doing today?" laugh a fat pig. Zack and Akiza stayed quiet as the pig enter Akiza cell. "lets go little girl!" order the pig as he pulled Akiza by her hair. Zack didn't do anything as Akiza vanish into the other room.

"hours pass and Akiza finally return but she was different. I notice her back had whip scars on it. She was more quiet but she stilled smile at me. Then one day, he return and took Akiza again but this time I did something. I broke free from the cell from the key I sweep from a guard when I cleaned the deck".

"leave her alone!" shouted Zack as he tackle the pig. As Zack tackle the pig to the ground, he was able to sweep the master key and toss it over to Akiza, who use it to take off her hand and leg cuff. "Zack!" cried Akiza as she ran to his aid. "stay away! Free the others and get-". suddenly, the pig took out a dagger and slash Zack right eye. Seeing this as it happen, Akiza pick up her chains and started to chock the pig in till he pass out.

"after we place the pig into my cell, we freed the others and got everyone into the lifeboats as Akiza, a few who were fighters and I hold off the ship crew. As Akiza got into a lifeboat with the last group of people, I stayed behind. We needed someone to buy some time for the others to get away.

"you can't! come with us!" cried Akiza. Zack place his hands on her shoulder and smile. "I'll find you again, don't worry". "you promise!". "promise!". suddenly, Akiza kiss Zack on the cheek and handed him something. Zack could see it was a necklace with a symbol of a angel with two long wings. As the lifeboat swam away from the slave ship, Akiza yelled at Zack. "you better find me! That necklace is my treasure!". "I won't lose it!" shouted Zack back.

"After that, I destroy the ship engine and stop them from following the others. I was beating and whip for days in till a Kingdom navy ship encounter the ship and arrested the slave owners and a man named Gardon found me and took me in. As we return to Solar, sir Gardon taught me the way of the sword and was amazed how quick I learn his teaching. As we finally return, Sir Gardon enroll me into the royal guard and soon I became a royal knight and was pick to protect Miss Nova and Miss Dawn.

Blaze open the courtyard door and called Nova and Dawn over. "what is it, mommy?" smile Dawn. Blaze kneel down and spoke. "I want you to meet someone, who going to be your bodyguard". Blaze turn around and Zack step out. "girls, this is Zack". "…hi" whisper Zack as he bowed to them. Dawn ran over to him and hug him. "hi! I'm Dawn! Nice to me you!" smile Dawn as she let him go. "hello Miss Dawn". Nova walk over and sigh. "great, a other one. Mom, I don't need a bodyguard, since I'm going to be a guardian". Blaze stood up and became mad as she heard her daughter words. "your not becoming a guardian, Nova and that's final!". "but mom! Heat and Shaak Ti are guardians and why can't I be one?". Blaze sigh and left into the room. Nova storm off and Dawn follow her as Zack just watch. Zack took out the necklace that Akiza gave him and smile but suddenly, something hit him in the face and fell back. "…w-what happen?" thought Zack as he stood up. "you suck!" laugh Nova as she pick up the red ball. "sorry Miss Nova!" spoke Zack as he bow to her. "big sis!" cried Dawn as she notice what she did. "what? I heard he was the best from Sir Gardon". suddenly, Dawn smack her sister in the head and ran to Zack. "hey! Why did-" shouted Nova as she notice why her sister hit her. Nova could see blood oozing from a wound on Zack forehead. The spot where her ball hit him. "your bleeding! Oh no!" cried Dawn as she started to panic. Zack touch the wound and spoke. "it's no problem, Miss Dawn. There no need to worry. Continue playing" smile Zack. "…but your hurt". "it's no problem. My well-being doesn't matter". suddenly, Nova grab Zack by his hand and brought him over to the pond and clean the wound and spoke. "idiot! It's a problem alright!". As Nova finish cleaning it, Dawn return with a bandage and place it over the wound. "…s-sorry" whisper Nova as she blush. "…thank you, Miss Nova" smile Zack as he rub his head. Suddenly, Nova toss the ball at Zack gut and spoke. "never call me, Miss! Got it!". "…s-sorry Mi-…I mean Nova" cough Zack.

End of flashback

"two years later and the queen found some info where Akiza and the others might be. Somewhere in the far east but if I left…". "your be leaving them" said Sonic as he finish his sentence. Zack walk over to Bova and a sleeping Dawn and frown. "I left without telling them and I never found Akiza, so I stayed in the east for six years and trained.". Sonic watch as Zack kneel down and stroke the girls cheeks. "…I trained to become more powerful. To protect them better! I believe Dawn knew this but Nova…". before Zack could finish, Nova open her eyes and was shock to him. "Z-Zack…" spoke Nova as she poke him in the forehead. "long time no see, Miss Nova" smile Zack.

End of chapter 13


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Reunion

Sonic and Dawn did a sweatdrop as Nova punch Zack in the head. "stop calling me that! You idiot!". Zack quickly bow to her and spoke. "I'm sorry Nova!". Nova grab him by his jacket collar and stare him in the face with anger. Suddenly, to Zack and the others surprise, Nova started to cry. "why? Why did you just left like that? Left without saying anything!". "…I'm sorry. My mission was…very important" said Zack as he stare at his necklace. Nova hug him and whisper into his ear. "…next time, let's find her together, okay?". Nova let him go and Zack just smile as she blush. "oh big sis!" tease Dawn. Nova turn and saw her father and sister smiling, which made her blush in embarrassment. "…I think we should head back. Let's go everyone!" said Sonic as he took off.

Maiev just exited from the med-wing of the temple of the new order and was walking down the hall with a golden box and stop as she saw High Guardian Raynor. "I see that you got my message". "how is she?" spoke Raynor in a calm but yet worry tone. "her and the others are doing okay. Lucky for them that Marine active her distress beacon or the rescue team will never have found them". Raynor walk up to her and open the box and saw the red ring. "because of this ring, the blind ones was almost wipe out". Raynor was about to touch it in till Maiev shut the box. "don't touch it. If you do then one of your emotions will be overwhelm, like what happen to your daughter. Lucky, she was able to control her rage". Raynor nodded and walk away. "hey! Don't you want to see her?" ask Maiev. "…later, after I tell Cloud's wife and daughter about his…". Raynor couldn't bring his self to say the last word and left. Maiev look on in sadness and walk away. Soon, she arrive at a steel door and enter it. Within the steel room was the jewel scepter, Sol emeralds, Master Sol emerald and the time sword. She set the box near the emeralds and left. As she shut the door, ten guardians arrive and guarded the door as she left to return to the med-wing.

Sonic and the others was just outside of the new order temple and walk up the steps. As they enter the temple, Maiev spotted them and ran over to them. "finally you guys arrive! Did you get the ring?". Sonic took out the purple the ring and Maiev took out a golden box and Sonic place the ring inside. "good job. That makes two" smile Maiev as she shut the box. "two? Did Heat and the others got the other ring?" ask Dawn as her and the others follow Maiev into a hallway. "they did but they almost died doing so". Maiev and the others arrive at the med-wing and enter it. "hey guys!" smile Heat as notice them. Sonic and the others could see Heat and others wrap up in bandages. "what happen!" spoke Nova in a worry tone. "…well, we almost got crush when the ceiling of the church where the red ring was, collapse but we're fine! Right mates!" laugh Marine as she slap Shaak Ti and Heat bandage backs. Both girls shouted in pain and Sonic and the others did a sweatdrop. Sonic watch as his daughter walk over to them and talk while Zack look on from afar. Suddenly, Sonic and Maiev could hearing someone running to the door, as they step away. "HEAT!" shouted a mix color of orange, black and brown female cat, who was wearing a doctor uniform. "mom!" shouted Heat in fear and surprise. Kate ran over to her step daughter and kiss her on the cheek and cried. Seeing this, Sonic walk out and lean on the wall and started to think. "…I think it's the best way…" whisper Sonic to himself. "what is?". Sonic turn and saw Shaak Ti. "…I think I should do this alone from this point on. I can handle myself while fighting Kota and this Maris person". Shaak Ti walk over to him and lean next to him. "…I bet you can but like my teacher said me once, "you don't have to carry the whole world on our shoulders", so lets help, okay" smile Shaak Ti. Sonic remember those words when Blaze said the same thing when he tried to fix time with chaos control. "your teacher is very wise" grin Sonic. "…well, she is your love". Sonic was shock to hear this and smile. "Blaze was your teacher then…". Sonic smile at Shaak Ti and return to the room, while Shaak Ti just lean there. Suddenly, a message appear and enter the room and took out a flat paper and hologram of Mia appeared. "sorry to bother you girls in your mission but tomorrow night is the festival Gear race and one of you needs to enter. Remember it's a charity race and all the top racers are entering. Please contact me when you receive this message". "a gear race! I didn't know they had gears here" said Sonic in surprise. "yeah, it's huge here in Solar" smile Heat. Nova walk up to the message and took the paper and was about to record that they can't but Sonic stop her. "I think you should. Besides we all need a break" said Sonic as he turn to everyone. "but we can't, Kota and Maris might find the rest of the rings" protested Nova. " I agree with him. We should rest and besides, we got two of the seven rings and their well protected here. It's no problem" spoke Zack. Nova turn to everyone and saw them agreeing. "fine…I'll race" sigh Nova.

The next day during the night. Sonic, Shaak Ti, Dawn and Heat and her mom was at the city racing dome and Sonic was amazed by it. "I wish I bought my hover board!". Dawn and Shaak Ti showed Sonic to the locker-room where Nova was, while Heat stayed with her mother. "Heat" said Kate as she and Heat sat in their seats. "yeah, mom?". "I don't know what's going on but promise me your going to be careful". "I promise, mom" smile Heat as she hug her.

Meanwhile, Kota was watching the opening performs from a tv store and suddenly sense something was wrong. Kota look around and didn't see anyone and walk into a alleyway and quickly drew his sword as Seeker appeared from the shadows with his sword. "who are you?" ask Kota. "the knight you killed was my friend!" shouted Seeker as he charge at Kota.

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 I can carry the world

As Sonic, Dawn and Shaak Ti enter Nova's locker-room, they could see Marine and Zack checking her orange board known as Flame Spear. "where's big sis?" ask Dawn as she didn't saw her sister. "she's changing into her racing suit" answer Marine as she kept working on Nova's board. Suddenly, the locker-room tv started to show past races and Sonic was shock to see Blaze in a race. "…and let's pray that our queen will get better soon!" said the race announcer as few shots of Blaze came on the screen. "right, Jim. This year, princess Nova will take her mothers place and race among racers like Frost the wolf…". Sonic stop watching as he heard Nova voice. "oh, hi dad". Sonic was lost for words as he saw her. Nova was wearing Blaze racing outfit and yellow racing goggles. "…dad! Stop staring! It's embarrassing!". "oh sorry, it's just that…you look like your mother" smile Sonic. "…really?" blush Nova. Suddenly, Marine toss the board over to Nova and spoke. "she good and ready to go! Just don't over do it…like last time". "last time?" ask Sonic. Marine pointed to the tv and Sonic saw Nova's Solar Grand Prix races and saw her crashes as funny sound effects and funny music played. "what a reel, Jim. Lets hope she doesn't crash on the first lap" laugh the second announcer. Sonic did a sweatdrop while the others was trying to calm Nova down. At that moment, a staff member came and was scare as Nova gave her a death stare. "…f-five m-minutes in till the race…s-starts…don't kill me!" shouted the staff as she hid behind her chipboard. Nova calm down as she saw the fear in the staff eyes and sigh. "…sorry. I'm coming. Aunty Marine and Zack, lets go". "where are they going?" ask Sonic as they left the room. "their Nova's pit team" answer Shaak Ti. Dawn turn to Sonic and Shaak Ti and wave goodbye as she head back to Heat and Kate. "are you coming?" ask Shaak Ti. "I'll catch up. I'm getting something to eat" smile Sonic. Shaak Ti understood and ran to catch up with Dawn. Sonic headed to the dome exit and took out the scroll of the rings location. "…sorry Shaak Ti but I can carry the whole world on my shoulders". with that said, Sonic took off as it started to rain.

Meanwhile, Seeker was kick into a pile of trash and quickly rolled out of the way as Kota tried to thrust his sword into Seeker's chest. As Seeker dodge the attack, he side sweep Kota in his side but was shock to see him heal as a dark aura cover the wound and fully healed it. "w-what in the world!" spoke Seeker as he jump back and defend his self for Kota next attack. "…I'm amazed that you can see, since you lost your eye sight" grin Kota. "…I did lost it but Cloud help me see with supersonic waves". Kota just grin and dash over to Seeker and upper slash him. Seeker barely dodge it as blood pour out of his fleshly made cut. Seeker quickly counter by thrusting his sword into Kota neck but was surprise again as Kota wound fully heal. "fool! Don't you get it do you? I can't die by normal means!" laugh Kota. Just then, Kota did his shadow grip and Seeker couldn't move as Kota rose him into air. "now…DIE!". Kota started to slowly crush Seeker throat with his power. Seeker couldn't get free and felt the end was coming. Just then, Kota was blasted by a blue wind and Seeker was free. "who in the-". before Kota could finish, he was tackle by a blue blur and crush into the alley wall. Seeker smile as his savior landed near him. "what took ya so long?" said Seeker as Sonic help him up. "are you okay?". "yeah but this fight isn't over!" shouted Seeker as he push Sonic out of the way as a black energy ball came soaring at them. The energy ball hit Seeker and he went flying to the empty street. Sonic stood up and saw Kota walking out of the hole in the wall. "your wounds! Their fully heal…can it be! Are you Kota?". "yeah and who are you?". "I'm Sonic the hedgehog" grin Sonic. Kota smile and spoke. "a other fool, who wants to die!". Kota dash over to Sonic but he was blasted by chaos blast. "…what power!". Sonic grin and did his light dash. "READY…GO!" shouted Sonic as he disappear. Kota was beating up and was toss into the air and as he floated their, Sonic reappear and heel drop him back into the alleyway. As Sonic landed, Kota stood back up and was surprise to see his wounds was slowly healing. "what's going on! Why is my dark power not healing my wounds faster?". Sonic dash over to Kota but before he could tackle him, Maris appeared in between them and blasted Sonic away. As Sonic landed, he was surprise to see them vanish. "crap! They got away!" said Sonic in anger. Sonic just remember about Seeker and dash over to him as he was getting up from the street. "where's Kota!". "he escape". Seeker slam his fist into the wet road and swear under his breath. "hey, Seeker! Calm down!". "how can I calm down! I let Cloud's murder get away!" shouted Seeker as he look at Sonic. Sonic place his hand on Seeker's shoulder and spoke. "Heat told us what happen to him…I'm sorry but facing Kota alone won't bring him back". Seeker push Sonic away and walk away. Sonic just look on in sadness and took off to the nearest ring. The temple of praying.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti and the others watch as Nova made the fourth lap but was blinded by colorful water from a opponent racer. Nova was able to see again before she hit the wall. "KICK HIS BUTT! BIG SIS!" shouted Dawn in anger as Heat tried to calm her down. At that moment, back in the castle, Mia was trying to calm Blaze down. "GO NOVA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOUR ADE OF!" shouted Blaze before she started to cough. "calm down! Your to weak for this". Blaze calm down and watch the race as it continued. Back at the dome, Shaak Ti notice that Sonic hadn't return. "I'll be right back" said Shaak Ti to Dawn but her voice was block out by the cheering of the crowd. Shaak Ti ask around if anyone saw a blue hedgehog wearing a brown cloak. Soon, she found someone who saw Sonic leaving the dome. As Shaak Ti exited the dome, she sigh loudly. "…I should of saw this coming…". Shaak Ti remember that the nearest ring was at the temple of praying and took off.

End of chapter 15


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Remember Me?

Sonic arrive to the temple of praying and saw how run down it was. "this place needs a makeover". Sonic walk into the temple and saw three destroy little cloak statues at the end of the temple and under them was a grey door. Sonic went up to it and touch it and soon a bandage female dove appeared. "…if you seek the grey ring, then prepare for your toughest battle ever…you'll lose yourself…". Sonic was ready for a fight but was surprise to see the protector disappear and the door open to reveal the grey ring. "…could this be trap?" thought Sonic. Sonic was about to grab the ring but was toss by a unknown force. As Sonic landed, he saw a black cloaked figure hovering in front of him. Sonic quickly remember seeing that person before. "you! You're the one who created Nazo!" shouted Sonic in anger. The figure said nothing and landed. Sonic dash over to the figure and use his humming top but the figure block it with just one finger and sent Sonic flying to the doorway of the temple and landed. "Sonic…don't you remember me? Your old friend" said the figure. Sonic stood up and spoke. "friend! I never meet you before!". "I don't understand? She said it was really you…" whisper the figure. "why are you doing this!" shouted Sonic as he speed boost into the figure. "why? Why what?" ask the figure as he stop Sonic in his tracks with just one finger again. "everything! Nazo! D-space! The world rings! Answer me!". the figure toss Sonic away and spoke. "to save all life, then all life must die". "what? I don't understand!" yelled Sonic as he stood up. "Nazo was created to destroy the warriors of Aiur and recover the dimensional emerald but we didn't suspected of him of using the emerald to become god. By the way, thank you for destroying him" smile the figure. Sonic blasted the figure with his sonic wind but it had no effect and the figure continued to speak. "we spread the darkness in the dimension space to destroy the gateway to other dimensions. With that gone, our old friends can't gather a army to stop us like before on Aiur and Shakuras. Now, we're using this dimension world rings to open a black hole". "…your going to destroy this world! I won't let you!" yelled Sonic as he dash over to the figure again but this time, the figure was blasted by a flash of light before getting hit by Sonic's speed boost. "…that light! So, a light bringer still lives" laugh the figure as he release a sea of darkness. Sonic was consume by it and found himself drowning within it. Just then, Sonic heard a voice. A familiar voice. "…use me…darkness isn't your only weapon…". "that voice…your from my mind when I was fighting my dark self…". suddenly, Sonic saw a white emerald. "…let's banish this darkness…together!" spoke the unseen voice. Sonic grab it and the light consume him and the darkness. The darkness was destroy as Sonic hover in the middle of the temple and cover in blinding light. "just like before, when we first fought" smile the figure as he cover himself with a black barrier. Sonic landed and the blinding light vanish. "…I…remember something like that…" spoke Sonic as he grab his head in pain. "Join us my old friend! She would love to see you again". Sonic look up and saw the figure hand and push it away. "I'll never join you! What ever your doing is wrong!". The figure step back and sigh. "she said it was the real you but I don't sense anything. Just the one I fought over Aiur so long ago…". Sonic watch as the figure vanish into the darkness. "…I wish I can understand what's going on" said Sonic as he limp his way to the grey ring and prepare for anything but he wasn't prepare for what happen next. Soon, as Sonic grab it, he found himself in a grey void. "where am I?" thought Sonic as he look around. Suddenly, Sonic could see someone up ahead and dash over to that person. "hey! Where are…!". Sonic was filled with sadness as he notice who was standing there. "…no! it can't be!" whisper Sonic. As Sonic step back, the figure step forward to him and as that happen, blood was dripping from the figure body. "…I'm sorry! I failed to save you!" cried Sonic as he fell to his knees in sadness. "FORGIVE ME!" scream Sonic as the figure blood landed on his head.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the cloak figure watch as Sonic fell to his knees and started to scream. Just then, Maris appeared and spoke. "well? Will he join us?". "…no. take the ring and let's go". Maris nodded and took the ring and turn to Sonic who was now on the floor. "what about him? The ring of remorse won't stop, even when we take it". "…who cares. Let's go". before they could leave, Maris was blasted by a fireball on her back. As they turn around, they could see Shaak Ti. Maris was about to fight her but her master stop her. "leave her be. We don't have time for this". Maris nodded and both of them vanish into the shadows as Shaak Ti dash over to them. "I'm too late! Huh?". Shaak Ti notice Sonic on the ground and tried to snap him out of whatever wrong with him. "Sonic? Sonic!".

Sonic was still on his knees and holding his head. "…please forgive me! I should of have saved you!". the figure touch Sonic head and more blood drop on his head. "…S-SONIC…" spoke the female figure. Sonic grab the figure bloody light blue mage cloak and cried into it. "Please! Forgive me! I was too weak! Say something!". the figure started to grab Sonic's head much harder now. "…S-Sonic…w-why…didn't y-you save…me!" spoke the figure in a calm tone. Sonic let her go and stare into his palms. "…weak…I was too weak…". suddenly, a broken shard of glass appeared in Sonic's hand. "…I…must pay…" spoke Sonic in a emotionless tone. Sonic started to cut his wrist.

At that moment, Shaak Ti was trying to stop Sonic from cutting his wrist who pick up a sharp broken window shard. "by the goddess! Stop!" cried Shaak Ti.

Sonic kept going but soon stop as the shard disappeared. Sonic look up and saw the figure as she cried blood. "…hurt me…punish me…make me suffer…I beg of you…" cried Sonic. standing in front of him was his former love. His love that he failed to protect. It was Freeze the cat.

End of chapter 16


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 Remorse

Sonic drop to Freeze's feet and cried his heart out as she spoke. "…you didn't save me…why…I thought you loved me…". "I'm sorry…I love you…". Freeze kneel down to Sonic and smile as she started to choke him. "…I love you too…". Sonic didn't tried to fight back as he allow Freeze to choke him to death. "…this is my punishment, for failing you…" whisper Sonic as he close his eyes.

Back in the real world, Shaak Ti could see the life going out in Sonic's eyes as she held him in her arms. "Sonic! Please, fight back of whatever's wrong with you! You can't die! Do it for your daughters, your friends and…for her…" cried Shaak Ti as her teardrop hit Sonic's face.

Sonic open his eyes and saw he was in sunset hill zone, the same place where everyone gather after the final battle with Nazo. "Freeze!" shouted Sonic as he scan the area. "Sonic…". Sonic turn around and saw Blaze, standing in front of the sunset. "B-Blaze!". "…where are you? Sonic!" cried Blaze. "I'm here!". Sonic dash over to her but a unseen force, sent him flying back down the hill. "…why didn't you come with me…". Sonic stood up and spoke in sadness. "…I wanted to come but…". Sonic started to move but felt like his legs was made of stone. "…I thought you loved me…" cried Blaze. Sonic started to cry as he spoke. "…I do but I couldn't leave…my friends, my home and…". the sun started to set fully as Sonic finally reach her. "…my duty to protect my world…". Blaze slowly became her sick self and spoke. "…Sonic…I love you…". Before Sonic could touch her, she faded away as the sun disappear over the horizon of the sea and everything became black and cold. Sonic fell to his knees and lower his head and scream. "…I hate you dad…". Sonic slowly look up and saw Nova in front of him. "mom is dying because of you! Is your duty more important than her?" shouted Nova. Suddenly, Dawn appeared next to her sister and spoke. "…or us? We needed you when we were growing up but you wasn't there". "…I'm sorry…I love you all…". all of a sudden, Freeze and Blaze appeared. "love! Don't you dare say you love us!" shouted all the girls. Suddenly, their words started to echo as Sonic tried to block it out. "stop…please…I beg of you…". the echo started to get louder and louder, in till Sonic started to laugh. Sonic psyche was slowly breaking as the echo came to loud to bear.

Shaak Ti watch on as Sonic started to smile and laugh. "this is bad! Sonic! Snap out of it!". Suddenly, Sonic stood up and face Shaak Ti. "Sonic?". All of a sudden, Sonic speed boost into Shaak Ti and both of them crash into the rows of seats and then crash into the stone wall. As the smoke clear, Sonic was pinning Shaak Ti down by her neck and started to laugh. "S-Sonic…" whisper Shaak Ti as blood pour down her head. Sonic finally stop laughing and started to stroke her cheek. Soon, Sonic started to kiss her neck and his hand started to feel her up. "…stop…please…" blush Shaak Ti as Sonic expose her chest. Shaak Ti could see Sonic crazies eyes and tried to get free before he does something he'll regret. "SONIC!" shouted Shaak Ti.

"Sonic…". Sonic rose from the dark ground and saw Blaze. Soon, they was in his house. "…this was when we return from fighting Nazo…" said Sonic as his psyche was returning to normal. "are you okay with this?" ask Blaze. A copy of Sonic walk out of his body and head over to the dining room and spoke as he sat down in the chair. "I'm sure. You're the ruler of your world. I shouldn't take their queen from them". Blaze walk over to him and hug him from behind. "…come with me…" whisper Blaze. "…say yes!" shouted Sonic. The copy just said nothing and stroke her cheek. "…I understand, Sonic. You don't have any regrets…neither do I…". suddenly, Sonic tried to punch his copy but his punch pass through it. "IDIOT! TELL HER! TELL HER THAT YOU DO HAVE REGRETS!" cried Sonic as he fell to his knees. Soon, everything became dark as he kept talking. "…I should of have told her…". just then, the darkness slowly became the temple. "…told what?" ask Blaze as she stood in front of him. "…don't leave me…" cried Sonic. "…I won't leave" answer Blaze. Sonic let her go and kiss her. As he kiss her, Blaze became Shaak Ti. Sonic broke the kiss and was shock to see her. "S-Shaak Ti!". Sonic help her to the ground and bandage her wounds. "what happen? Who did this?". Sonic suddenly remember about the dark cloaked figure and scan the area. "was it him!". Shaak Ti cover her expose chest and stood up. "…it doesn't matter now. They got the ring". After hearing that, Sonic pound the floor with his fist. "No!…I'm sorry Shaak Ti. I should of have listen to you". Sonic stood up and walk out of the temple, while Shaak Ti touch her lips and blush. "…Sonic…". 

Meanwhile, after the gear race, Marine was crying as Nova destroy her board after crashing. "calm down aunty Marine" said Dawn. "…yeah, at least I crash after placing third" laugh Nova. Marine just cried harder and everyone did a sweatdrop. Just then, Heat notice that Shaak Ti wasn't here. "did anyone notice where Shaak Ti went?". the others notice this and realize Sonic wasn't here as well. "maybe their at the snack bar with Heat's mom" spoke Zack. "no, my mom just left like a hour ago" answer Heat. Marine stop crying and quickly got up. "their on a date!" shouted Marine as she pointed to the sky. Everyone did a sweatdrop again, while Dawn just laugh. "stop joking, aunty. I bet their outside and joying the festival". "right…like a date" cough Marine. Dawn stop laughing and quickly head to the door after imagining Shaak Ti and her father together. "Dawn!" shouted Nova as she follow her sister. "nice going Marine…" sigh Heat as Zack and her follow Nova. "w-what!" ask Marine in confusing.

At that moment, Sonic started to wonder why Shaak Ti was so quiet as they walk back to the city. "are you sure your okay?" ask Sonic as he ran up to her. Shaak Ti didn't answer and just blush as she look away from him. Sonic scratch his head in confusing and didn't spoke to her for awhile in till it started to rain again but this time, it was pouring harder than before. "crap! We should find some place to get out of the rain" spoke Sonic. "…I agree…" whisper Shaak Ti. Sonic dash off into the forest and a supersonic second later, he return. "I found a cave, not to far from here. Let's go". Sonic grab Shaak Ti hand, which made her blush and Sonic took off to the cave as thunder started to sound above the rain clouds.

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Love

"crap! I lost her!" spoke Nova as she scan the crowded streets. "I think we lost everyone else too" said Zack as he place a umbrella over her. Nova sigh as she notice that Zack wasn't under the umbrella and was getting wet. "…you don't think that aunty Marine was…you know" whisper Nova as she pulled Zack under the umbrella. "…I don't know…" answer Zack. Both of them walk off and vanish into the busy streets.

Meanwhile, Dawn was resting on a stone bench and was getting all wet. "…dad won't cheat on mom…will he?" thought Dawn. "Dawn?". Dawn look up and saw Zak. Zak sat next to her and place his umbrella under her. "are you okay? Why are you all alone?". "…I don't know…" sigh Dawn. Both of them just sat there for a few minutes while the rain became more heavy as it continued to pour. "…he has the right to love anyone…" whisper Dawn. Zak was confuse as he heard her but didn't say anything.

Back with Sonic and Shaak Ti, Sonic just gather some wood and watch as Shaak Ti lit it. Sonic sat down next to her but was surprise to see her move away from him. "you been acting weird, ever since coming from the temple. Are you sure your okay?". "…you don't remember?" answer Shaak Ti as she turn her head slightly to him. "…I only remember the nightmare I was in after I touch the grey ring". Shaak Ti could see him shaking in fear and spoke. "…you tried to deflower me…" cried Shaak Ti. Sonic quickly turn to her and spoke. "…w-what…I will never do something like that!". "you wasn't your self…". Sonic couldn't believe what he tried to do to her and look down in sadness. "…you hate me?". suddenly, Sonic felt her hand on his head as she stroke his quills. "…no but I think I…". Sonic look up to her and was surprise as she kiss him. Shaak Ti spoke after she slowly move away from his face. "…I love you…I always loved you…". Sonic didn't say anything and Shaak Ti continued. "Nova wasn't the only one who look up to you. I loved to hear stories about you from the queen. You was my hero. I fell in love with you without knowing it…" blush Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti push Sonic to the ground and started to remove her clothes. "…I shouldn't Shaak Ti…" blush Sonic. "it's okay. I want you to be my first". the camp fire started to burn brightly as they became one.

Meanwhile, a gateway of darkness appeared just outside of a almost buried sky people temple and a dark cloaked female step out and enter the temple. Within the temple was a shrine. On top of the shrine was the pink ring. Before the figure could step on the stairs of the shrine, a female bandage cover shallow appeared. "…beware, your heart will be overflowing with the most powerful feeling…". "…my heart is already overflowing…". the figure rose her hand and shot out a shard of ice and stab the protector. "…you say your heart is overflowing with that feeling but…I sense nothing but coldness…". the figure walk up to the ring and took it as the protector disappear. "…with love". suddenly, Maris step out of the shadows and took the ring. "good. We just need the two that our friends have". "it's at the temple of the new order, right?" ask the figure. "yes, Kota is already there" smile Maris as her and the figure disappeared.

At that moment, Heat and Marine was near the temple of guardians, while still looking for Sonic and Shaak Ti. "their not here neither, now where do we look?" spoke Marine as she ran under the statue. "we better find the others and…huh?". Heat notice someone walking toward them and then pass them. Heat felt a dark aura coming from that person and quickly drew her sword. "stop right there! Kota!". "Kota!" shouted Marine as she fell in fear. "sorry but I'm over here". Heat and Marine turn around and saw Kota standing there. "if he's there…then who's this guy!" ask Heat. "Kota, enter the temple and get the rings. I'll handle her" spoke the figure as he face Heat. "yes master!". Heat and Marine watch as Kota jump over them and dash up the stairs and killed the guards and enter the temple. "stop!" shouted Heat as she ran after him. All of a sudden, the figure block her path and blasted her with a sea of darkness. Heat was consume by it but Seeker came out of nowhere and pulled her out. "Seeker! What are you doing here?" ask Heat as she got up. "We're here to help". "we?" spoke Heat and Marine in confusing. "he mean us!". suddenly, Mia, Maiev, Zak, Dawn, and two guardians wearing blue cloaks, walk up behind Seeker. "we'll handle this guy! Go and stop Kota!" order Seeker. Heat nodded and her, Marine and Dawn took off. Mai walk up to Seeker and took out her two swords. "I hope your not rusty, Seeker" smile Mia. Seeker drew his sword and grin. "I'll be fine". Zak and the others took out their weapons and charge at the figure. "In order to save all life, everything must die!" spoke the figure as he rose his hand into the air and a black petal of a flower, landed in his hand and form into a scythe.

Meanwhile, Sonic woke and saw Shaak Ti sleeping at his side. Sonic quietly got up and walk out of the cave and was horrify to see a forming black hole in the sky. "No!" shouted Sonic. "what is that!" yelled Shaak Ti as she put her clothes back on in a hurry. "they started to open the gateway! Grab on!". Shaak Ti grab on to him and Sonic took off like a rocket.

"what's going on!" scream Nova as the wind sent a car flying near her. Zack pulled her into a alleyway and stare into the sky. "…I think we're doomed!". Nova saw the forming black hole and quickly push Zack off. "I need to find Dawn!". Zack stop Nova as a group of guardians ran pass them. "where are you guys going?" order Nova. "didn't you get the order? The temple is under attack!" shouted a female guardian as her and the others ran to the temple. "we better go and help!". Nova nodded and both of them ran off to the temple.

Back at the castle, Blaze exited from her closet and was wearing her high guardian outfit and dash out of the room but stop as she started to cough up some blood. Soon, everything slowly became dark. "…n-no! I'm not ready to go! Not yet!". Blaze wipe away the blood from her mouth and left her room.

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 The Battle of the world begins!

Sonic and Shaak Ti was getting near the city as Maris appeared near them. "you!" shouted Sonic in anger. Maris smile as she was cover in dark aura. "I won't let you reach the temple!". "the temple!…crap! Shaak Ti, hold on tight!" shouted Sonic as he use speed boost. Maris use her dark boost and both of them started to clash at each other while still heading to the city. "you must understand! We're saving all life!" spoke Maris as she stop hitting Sonic. "by destroying this world!". "not just this world but all dimensions!". "how's that saving all life!" scream Shaak Ti in anger. "you'll never understand!". Maris return of hitting Sonic in her dark boost attack while Sonic return the hit with his own boost attack as they enter the city.

Meanwhile, Nova and Zack arrive at the temple and watch as Seeker was stab in the back and then toss into the statue feet. The figure notice Nova and Zack and spoke. "I see more came to face their doom". "more?" whisper Nova. Suddenly, Nova and Zack notice all the dead guardians around the place. "you monster! Your going to pay!". Nova fire boost into the figure but was surprise to see him holding her back with just one finger. "oh sad!". the figure grab Nova by her jacket and toss her away but Zack caught her. "are you okay?" ask Zack as he put her down. "I'm fine but this is bad! He's too strong for us to handle!". Zack drew his gun blade and turn to her. "there might be a way! Get the sol emeralds and go burning! It's our only chance!". "what about you! Your die!". Zack face the figure and toss Akiza necklace over to Nova. "if I don't make it, find her for me…okay". "we'll find her together! Don't you dare die! Got it!" order Nova as she ran to the temple. The figure quickly block her path but Zack stab the figure and toss him out of Nova way. "go!" shouted Zack as he block the figure scythe. Nova dash up the stairs and enter the temple. Nova could see hundreds of dead guardians and a path of blood leaning to the temple safe room. "I better hurry!". Nova took off after the trail of blood.

Back with Sonic and Shaak Ti, they was dodging Maris energy balls while dodging debris as the block hole became stronger. "how far are we!" shouted Sonic to Shaak Ti. "just keep heading down this road". Maris stop attacking and destroy the buildings that was coming up, in order to crush Sonic and Shaak Ti. "hold on!". Shaak Ti grab Sonic much tighter and soon Sonic started to glow light blue. "here goes nothing! Wind Step!". soon, they was cover in blue wind and the debris pass right through them. Maris swear under her breath and blasted off in front of them and slam into the road with so much force that it created a huge hole. "SONIC!" scream Shaak Ti. Sonic hit the brakes and was able to stop in time. As he stop, Sonic could see smoke coming from his sneakers. "that's not good for my shoes" said Sonic as he did a sweatdrop. Suddenly, Maris appeared in front of Sonic and did a side kick on him. As Sonic flew, Shaak Ti fell out of Sonic arms and watch as he hit a park car and soar right through it and landed. "don't let your guard down!" grin Maris as she knee kick Shaak Ti in the back. Shaak Ti landed and quickly counter by shooting a fireball. Maris dodge it but was hit by Sonic's humming top as he soar into her. Maris crash into a building and Sonic turn to Shaak Ti and grab her and took off.

At that moment, Zack was blocking and dodging the figure scythe. Zack quickly grab the rod of the scythe and point his gun blade at the figure face and fired. Zack was horrify to see that the figure head recover. "what are you!". the figure kick Zack and rose his scythe into the air and it started to glow black. "Scythe of shadows!". soon, a shadow versions of the scythe, came spinning out and stab Zack in both shoulders. This made him drop his sword and kneel down in pain. Zack didn't had time to dodge the next shadow scythe as it came spinning at him. Suddenly, a blue tornado protected Zack as the scythe was block. "made it in time!" sigh Sonic in relief as he landed next to Zack. "thanks" spoke Zack as Shaak Ti pulled out the scythe from his shoulders. "Shaak Ti! Take Zack and get somewhere safe!". "what! Why?" ask Shaak Ti as she help Zack up. As Sonic slowly turn to her, a dark aura consume him and became pure darkness Sonic. "…I might lose myself!" spoke Sonic in a evil tone. "…okay!". Zack quickly sense something and push Shaak Ti out of the way and was stab in the back by a claw. "ZACK!" cried Shaak Ti and Sonic. Zack was still alive but was toss aside as Maris walk up to them. "Shaak Ti! Run!". "no! I'm a guardian! I won't back down!" shouted Shaak Ti as she summon her flame armor and drew her sword. Sonic smile as he face the figure. "fine but don't die!". the figure and Sonic flew above the temple and started to fight while Shaak Ti and Maris, dash at each other and started to fight. Shaak Ti cut two of six of Maris claws and started to fire her fireballs. Maris was hit a few times but quickly recover and dark boost into her. The four claws started to glow black and unleash a black lighting at Shaak Ti. She was shock for a few seconds and was release as she summon a wall of fire and cut the lighting off. As she landed, the ground started to crack and two of Maris claws came shooting out. Shaak Ti cut one but the other one slightly cut her in her side. Maris return the claw and summon her weapon. It was a beam sword. Suddenly, she vanish and reappeared behind Shaak Ti and tried to cut her head off but Shaak Ti dodge it and did fire burst on Maris chest. Maris vanish again and reappeared in the air and started to charge her beam sword. Shaak Ti started to charge her fireball as well. Soon, they unleash both of their at attacks and a huge explosion was made as the attacks collided. As the smoke was clearing, Maris appeared in front of Shaak Ti and stab her. "got you!" grin Maris. But someone grab Maris face and unleash a storm of flames. Maris was screaming in pain as the attack continued with no stop in slight. As the smoke finally cleared, standing in front of Shaak Ti was her teacher. It was Blaze. Blaze stop and toss Maris away and pulled the beam sword out of her shoulder. "teacher!". Blaze turn to her and smile. "long time no see, Shaak Ti". suddenly, Maris stood up and was cover in burns. Blaze saw this and rose her hand. "turn to ashes!" spoke Blaze as she snap her fingers. Maris body just burst into flames and blew up. As the smoke cleared, ashes of Maris was falling around them. "…wow…" said Shaak Ti in a impress tone.

End of chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 Sisterhood

Nova was running down the hallway but soon stop as she saw the bodies of the high guardians. "…oh Heat" whisper Nova as she saw Raynor pinned to the wall with his own sword. Suddenly, flames came shooting out of the safe room and Nova dash to the room and saw Heat and Dawn fighting Kota. Kota grab Dawn by her neck and was able to grab Heat leg as she tried to kick him. Lota then turn to see Nova and toss Heat at her and then Dawn. All three girls hit the ground and watch as Kota walk his way to the two rings. Dawn and Nova got back up and Dawn spoke to her sister. "big sis! Lets try the move!". "move? Oh! Good idea!" grin Nova as she started to create a ball of unstable energies. Kota turn around as he felt a strong source of heat and saw the ball of energy. "DAWN! NOW!" shouted Nova as release the ball. Dawn use her light dash and took off and grab the ball and sped toward Kota. Kota tried to stop her with his shadow grip but it was too late. "take this! Sunny Blast!". As the ball hit Kota in his chest, it exploded and sent him flying through the steel wall. "never mess with us!" grin Dawn as she did a victory pose. "…hmmm, what's with the pose?" spoke Heat as she did a sweatdrop. "what? Aunty Marine said we needed victory poses". "speaking of aunty Marine, where is she?". Heat got up and dust her self off and answer Nova question. "she said she needed something from her room". all of a sudden, Kota just appeared out of thin air and slash Nova in her back. Dawn was about to do something but Kota knee kick her in the gut and punch her away. Heat was about to dodge Kota sword and counter by doing a flaming uppercut. As he hit the ceiling, Heat fired a huge fireball and Kota went flying through the ceiling and vanish. "is he dead?" ask Nova as she stood up. "I don't think so…" said Heat as she notice Kota returning. "it's hopeless! No matter how many times we hurt him, he keeps coming back!" shouted Dawn as she started to panic. Nova suddenly heard a voice, coming from the master sol emerald. "grandma?". "grandma? Huh? Grandma!" cheer Dawn as she saw Wildfire. "hurry girls! Use the emeralds, while I'll handle him off!". Wildfire shot into the hole in the ceiling and tackle Kota into the upper floors. "come on!" order Nova to her sister and Heat. All three girls rose their hands and the sol emeralds hover above them and in a flash, Burning Heat, Dawn and Nova was hovering above the floor. "so much power! I feel unstoppable!" smile Heat. Suddenly, Kota landed into the room and was surprise to see them in their burning forms. "you became powerful but it's not enough to-". In a flash, all three girls kick Kota in the gut and blasted him with fire burst. Kota went crashing into the wall. Kota was able to look in time as Dawn use a more powerful Sunny Blast. Kota crash through the walls of the temple and landed in the high guardians chamber. Before Kota could get up, Heat landed on him and use burst hover. Kota was able to get Heat off but was consume by a pillar of flames by Nova. Dawn jump in and use her spark dash and tackle into him. Kota use his shadow grip and stop Dawn and Nova and toss them into each other. As they hit, Heat summon her fire sword and stab Kota in the shoulder and freed the sisters. Heat toss Kota over to Dawn, which she use spinning claw and sent him over to Nova. Nova use dragon fireball and consume him. "see ya!" smiled Nova as she blew up the fireball. Kota was blasted out of the explosion and crash into the safe room. All three girls landed and watch as Kota grab the sword of time. Kota froze them with his shadow grip and toss them through the ceiling and then through the roof. The girls was above the temple and could see two dark beings fighting.

Sonic appeared in front of the figure and use dark chaos blast on him. The figure went flying but soon recover and use shadow scythe on Sonic. Sonic dodge it and counter with is dark sonic wind but the figure block it by spinning his scythe. After blocking it, the figure dash over to Sonic and blasted him with a dark shockwave. Sonic recover but soon felt his self being consume by his darkness as his left eye became cover in the dark aura. "can't keep this up!". "dad!". Sonic turn and saw the girls in their burning forms. Dawn hid behind her sister as Sonic look at her. Seeing this made Sonic look away in shame. "…your mother did the same thing when I became a monster…" whisper Sonic. "dad…" whisper Nova. "guys!" shouted Heat. Under them, Kota threw the sword of time at them, as this was happening Marine soar by in the twister and fired a white energy ball at Kota, which made him burn in great pain. The sword of time active and they all vanish in a great flash.

Everyone reappeared above a endless wasteland and landed. "where are we?" ask Heat. "you mean when are we" corrected Marine. Sonic tried to not look at Dawn and Nova for fearing that they will be scared. "daddy!" cried Dawn as she hug him. "y-your not scared?". "why should we?" ask Nova. "…but Dawn was scared!". Dawn let him go and answer him. "…you just spook me". "besides, mom told us everything about your dark self and how she broke your heart when you became the werehog". " I see…". suddenly, the sword of time fell near them and someone yelled in pain. Everyone ran to the sword and Sonic was shock to see who it was who got hit. "Chip!". Chip look up at Sonic and pass out.

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Chip and Cookies

"Chip? You mean the little guy who woke when Dr. Eggman split your world in two?" ask Nova. "yeah, that's also when I became the werehog for the first time". Dawn pick Chip up and smile. "he's like a stuff animal! He's so cute!" spoke Dawn as she hug him. "but wait! I don't understand something! We might of went into the past or future but we're in our world timeline and not Sonic's world, right? So, why is this Chip person doing here? He's from Sonic world right?" ask Heat. "hey, your right!" said Marine. "but guys, remember that we went into daddy's world when we drew the sword". "your right, Dawn but we thought about dad and we appeared in his time. So, that means Kota couldn't have sent us into dad's world because he doesn't know about it" explain Nova as she pick up the sword. "your right, Miss". everyone look above and a female version of chip appeared and watch as she kick Chip in the head. "wake up!" shouted the Chip look alike. "five more minutes…" yawn Chip. "WAKE UP!" yelled the look alike. Chip jump out of Dawns hands and landed on Sonic's head. "what? Who? Where? When?". the look alike pulled Chip off from Sonic's head and spoke. "my name is Cookie and this is Chip". "nice to meet you…wait! Sonic? SONIC!" cried Chip as he hug Sonic. Suddenly, Cookie pulled Chip off again. "How rude, anyway like I said, your right" said Cookie as she face Nova. "right? But how?" ask Heat. Cookie took the sword of time and explained. "I was the one who created this sword. See!". Cookie form the sword back into it's regular form. A white ring. "A world ring!" shouted everyone. "this is the ring of wishes or hope. Long ago, we use to be one being but was split into three. Chip here was hope and courage side, I was love and sadness and Dark Gaia was the rest. The dark half lost control and went underground and started to split this world into two, so we fought against him but…". "but he became a monster and became unstoppable. Cookie and I use our power to create our emotions into seven rings and seal him away but the damage was done to this world. The only way we could save it was by sending the other half into a other dimension" explain Chip. Sonic quickly realize what Chip was saying. "Blaze world and my world are…and the first event that split the world in two…". "yes, Sonic. Their truly the same world. We use the world rings to heal the worlds but Cookie side took the less ground. That's why six of the rings was on that side". "I understand Mr. Chip but what about the sword?" ask Dawn. "I let Cookie explain that". Cookie cleared her throat and spoke. "long ago, during the second Sol war, a dark being came to the world and infected a brave knight. That knight almost destroy the order of the knights. Then a young boy who was near death, found me and ask me for his help. Sadly the ring I had left was the wishes/hope, while the rest was hidden away. I form the ring into a sword and gave it to him. Days later, I heard that the boy stop the infected knight by stopping time and seal him away within a seal. He used the power of the ring to stop the knight. Soon, people called the blade, sword of time". "…infected? Do you mean the knight was infected by a darkness?" ask Sonic. Cookie nodded and this prove what Sonic believe. Suddenly, everyone felt very hot, which made Chip and Cookie gasp. "oh no! we forgot! You must return!" cried Cookie. "what? Why?" ask Nova. Chip pointed down and everyone saw the core of the planet and rising was dark Gaia. "he's waking up! Go!". "what about you two!" ask Heat. "it's okay" answer Chip as he sent Nova and the girls back to their time. "Sonic. We're sending you back to your…". "no! send me back with the others! I can't leave them!" shouted Sonic as he cut Cookie off. "how rude! I was saying that when you return, find the ring of courage and use the ring of wishes and stop the darkness". Cookie gave the white ring to Sonic and smile. "It's good to see you again". "we met before?". at that moment, Cookie became Navi. "you!" smile Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic vanish in a bright light. Chip look up and saw dark Gaia. "Sonic…don't let us down…". Suddenly, the sky and everything faded into darkness and within the darkness was two figures as they fought with each other.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Death

Sonic reappeared in his house and quickly dash out and headed to Tails shop. As he ran, Sonic took out his cell phone and called Tails. "pick up, pal! Come on!". soon, Tails voice was heard as he yawn. "…hello?". "it's me Sonic! I need you to make a tracker for me". "a tracker? What for?". "I need to find a ring with great power". "with great power? Okay. I'll change the emerald tracker but I'm going…".

Tails stop talking as a ring fell in his lap. "here! Get to work!" order Sonic. "okay…". Tails scan the ring and uploaded the info into the tracker and Tails could see a energy signal at Sonic's house. Before Tails could say anything, Sonic grab the ring and took off. "…what's going?" whisper Tails in confusing.

Sonic arrive back home and ran to his desk and started to look for something. "where is it!". all of a sudden, Sonic found what he was looking for. It was Chip necklace. "found it!". A brown flash blinded Sonic and became a brown ring. "alright! Hold on girls! Daddy coming!". Sonic was about to use the ring of wishes but someone blasted through the wall and tackle Sonic right through the other wall. Sonic landed and saw a dark cloaked figure come out of ball mode and spoke. "give me the rings!". "screw you!" replied Sonic as he use his homing attack on him. The figure took the hit and slide back a few feet and grin. "your strong as ever, Sonic…". As Sonic landed, he was shock to see him as he remove his hood. "it can't be! You disappeared like two years ago". "…long time no see, Sonic the hedgehog". standing before Sonic was his old friend. It was Mighty.

Meanwhile, the girls reappeared just outside of the temple of the guardians. "where's dad?" shouted Dawn as she didn't see him. "we don't have time to look for him! We need to stop Kota and his friends before they destroy our world!" spoke Nova. Everyone agree and was about to take off in till Nova and Dawn heard someone calling them. As they turn around, they saw their mother, Blaze. "MOM!" cried the sister as they flew over to her. "girls! I'm glad your safe!" cried Blaze. Suddenly, Shaak Ti was toss into Heat and Marine and quickly stood up. "teacher! I need you!". Blaze turn around and saw Kota as he walk toward them. "Shaak Ti! Take the girls to safely! I'll hold him off!". "what! No! let us help mom!" cried Dawn. "yeah, mom! You don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders! Let us help!" beg Nova. Blaze turn to them and smiled. "…you sound like your dad…Shaak Ti…Heat, take the girls and run!". "yes, my queen!". Heat, Marine and Shaak Ti grab Dawn and Nova and ran off. Blaze turn around and tried to block out her daughters cries as they left the area. "you think you can beat me by your self? Don't make me laugh!" laugh Kota. In a flash, Blaze appeared in front of Kota and blasted him with flame burst. As the smoke cleared, Kota left side of his body was blown off. "I fought way more powerful people than you!" grin Blaze. Kota body started to heal as Blaze grab him by his neck and toss him in the air and pointed her hand at him. "take this! Fire arrow!". Blaze shot a arrow made of fire from her palm and as it stab Kota, it blew up. Kota crush in the street and as he was getting up, flames soar out from under him and he was burn badly. As the flames stop, Blaze tackle into him with her spark dash and Kota flew into a park car. Kota watch as Blaze walk up to him and was about to finish him off but she suddenly started to cough up blood and drop to her knees. Kota stood up after his wounds fully healed and laugh. "this is going to be fun!". Kota form his arm into a blade arm and slowly walk up to her.

Meanwhile, the girls arrive at Marine workshop, which was near the temple and enter it. Heat and Shaak Ti, let Nova and Dawn go and watch as Marine start up the second twister. "hurry! Get in!" order Marine as she put her goggle on. "no way! We need to help mom! Come on, big sis!". Dawn and Nova was about to head to the exit but Heat and Shaak Ti stop them. "get out of the way!" shouted Nova. "we can't! the queen order us to get you two to safely" said Shaak Ti. "big sis said move!" spoke Dawn in anger. Heat and Shaak Ti drew their swords and made a stand. Nova and Dawn did a offense pose as they was ready for a fight. "guys! This is nuts! We're friends!" shouted Marine. All four girls stood down and agreed with Marine. "…look, we're going to help your mom but you two need…". All of a sudden, a scythe pierce into Heat's back and pulled her through the wall. Everyone ran to the hole and saw the cloaked figure from before, standing there. "come out and meet your doom!" said the figure as he remove the scythe from Heat's body. "Heat! You monster! Your going to pay!" yelled Nova as she jump through the hole. Shaak Ti follow Nova and stop her. "get to the plane! I'll handle him off!". "no!". Shaak Ti just sigh and punch her in the gut. "…Sh…aak…Ti…" said Nova as she pass out. Dawn caught her sister and turn to Shaak Ti. "don't die!". Shaak Ti said nothing as Dawn ran off with her sister to Marine shop. Shaak Ti face the figure and slowly moved to her side. Suddenly, the workshop doors open and the twister took off. The figure saw this and tried to destroy the plane but Shaak Ti dash over to him and side sweep him with her sword. The plane flew over a few buildings and vanish as Shaak Ti kept attacking. "enough!" shouted the figure in anger as he grab Shaak Ti sword and broke it. At that moment, Shaak Ti was blasted with black lighting and toss into the air. The figure froze her in the air and slam her into the ground. As she was getting up, the figure jump dash over to her and slash her in the chest. Shaak Ti fell back as blood shot out of her wound and as she hit the ground, she was pulled back into the air and was hovering in front of the figure as his hand was near her neck. "farewell" grin the figure as he slowly close his hand. A crack was heard and Shaak Ti went lifeless as she was toss a few feet from the figure. Just then, the figure watch as the twister pass over above and could hear two people screaming.

"No!" cried Dawn as she look away in sadness. "Shaak Ti! Why!" shouted Nova as she lower her head and cried. Marine was holding back her tears as she spoke. "…W-We need to find Raynor and the others!". "their dead, aunty Marine! Their all dead!" cried Dawn. Marine became quiet and tried to think. "…L-Let's head to Pear Reef town and regroup and-". suddenly, the figure appeared in front of Marine and tried to attack but he was blasted by Marine and Dawn's unseen light. Seeing this, Nova unleash a fiery beam of energy and tried to knock the figure off the plane but it had little effect. "t-take this!" yelled the figure as he slash the engine and vanish. The plane started to go down and Marine couldn't pull up. "GET OUT!" scream Marine. The girls went burning and Dawn flew out but Nova stayed. "lets go, aunty!" Marine was about to grab her hand but push it away. "DAWN!" scream Marine as she pointed. Nova turn around and saw her sister being choke to death by a female figure. Nova was about to take off but remembered about Marine. "forget me! Go!" yelled Marine as she push Nova out. Nova took off as she fell from the plane and didn't look back as Marine was killed when the plane crash in the streets below. Nova fired a fireball at the female figure but it was block by a barrier of ice. Nova tried again but couldn't get through and started to pound it in anger. "…forgive me, Sonic…" whisper the figure as she rip Dawn's jacket of control. Suddenly, flames burst out of Dawn and consume her body as she scream in great pain. "NO! SHE CAN'T CONTROL HER FLAMES! STOP!" scream Nova as she pound the barrier even more. Nova watch as Dawn was getting burn by own flames and soon the flames finally stop. The figure release Dawn and watch as she fell through the barrier and into Nova's arms. Nova cried her heart out as she saw her sister completely cover in burns. "…b-big sis…" cough Dawn as she slowly close her eyes. "…y-yeah…". "…I'm c-cold…". Dawn close her eyes and became lifeless. "…no…" whisper Nova as she hug her sister in sadness. The female figure landed on a rooftop and watch as Nova flew off. "…f-for all l-life…" whisper the female figure as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Must be strong

"…there are all gone…" thought Nova as she flew through the streets with her dead sister in her arms. Her vision became burry with each passing second. Everyone she ever cared about is dead. Nova finally landed and set Dawn's lifeless body next to a tree and tried to wipe her tears but couldn't. "…I failed. I couldn't save anyone…". she slowly place her hand on Dawn's head and stroke her long quills and smiled. "…I'm sorry sis, you always believe that I could be like our dad. A hero who won't let her family or friends down…I couldn't never be a hero…". "in order to be come a hero, you must lose something dear to you, Nova". Nova quickly stood up and turn to see a limping Zack. "ZACK!" cried Nova as she ran and hug him. Zack held back his pain as she hug him. Nova let him go and look away as Zack notice Dawn lifeless body. "…look's like I failed too…I failed in my duty to protect you and Dawn…damn it!" shouted Zack as he pound the floor with his fist. Nova watch as Zack kiss Dawn forehead and started to pray. Seeing this made her think back.

Flashback

"you love him, don't you!" shouted Dawn in a happy tone. "w-what!" blush Nova as she fell out of bed. Dawn laugh as Nova got up from the floor and sat back on the bed. "so? Don't you?" ask Dawn again. Nova blush bright red and whisper something. "what was that big sis?". "…I do!" shouted Nova. Suddenly, Nova saw that Dawn was frowning. "are you okay?" ask Nova. Dawn quickly hid behind her pink pillow and spoke. "…I love him too…". Nova was lost for words as she heard her sister confessing but before she could find her words, Dawn spoke. "…I'll step aside and let you have him, okay big sis. Promise me something". "what?". "be strong when you confess to him" smile Dawn. Nova smile and gave her the thumbs up.

End of flashback

"…she loved you". Zack quickly turn around to Nova and was shock to hear that. "…I love you too…" blush Nova as she look away from him. Nova could feel his hand on her shoulder and became slightly scared. "…your shaking with fear. Nova, you must be strong". Nova smiled and quickly push away his hand and spoke. "everyone believes that I'm strong but I just can't…". Zack was about to say something in till sense something behind them. It was a cloak figure. Zack quickly drew his sword but drop it as the pain in his shoulders was great. "…finally meet in person, Nova" smiled the figure as he walk over to her. "…I know you…" whisper Nova.

Meanwhile, the cloak figure with the scythe, appeared next to the one arm figure and could see below them was the female figure as she still continued to cry. "we should keep a eye on her, Rift" said the one arm figure. Rift cross his arms and spoke. "agree. She might betray our mission. I don't know why she brought her back from the dead? She doesn't even want to use the darkness like the others". Rift did a sigh and turn away. "Fallen, help her find that girl. She going to be a problem if she still lives", with that said, Rift disappeared. Fallen disappeared and reappeared next to the female figure and pulled her up by her arm and spoke. "get a hold of yourself! You need to be strong or everything we're doing is doom!". "how can I? I just killed one of Sonic and Blaze daughters! I can never face them now!" cried the figure as she look away from Fallen. Hearing this, darkness oozed out of Fallen shoulder and became his missing arm. "are you backing out from our mission?" ask Fallen as he his new arm started to glow black. The female figure said nothing for a few seconds and finally answer him. "no…". Fallen smile and summon away his arm and spoke. "good! Rift order us to find the other sister and kill her". the female figure said nothing and took off where Nova went and Fallen followed right behind.

"you know this guy?" questioned Zack as he watch as the black cloak figure stood in front of Nova. "…I do…I think…". the cloak figure place his hand on her head and mess up her long hair. "you got big!". Nova blush in embarrassment and push away his hand. "s-stop! Who are you?" demanded Nova as she fix her hair. Suddenly, the cloak figure quickly turn around and spoke. "I wish I could tell you but their coming! We need to go now!". the cloak figure grab her hand and turn to Zack. Zack pick up Dawn's body and gave it to the figure. Zack and Nova could see a tear drop coming from the cloak figure cover face. "…a-are you coming?" ask the figure as he turn to Zack. "no. I'll buy you guys some time". "what! You can't! you can't even hold your sword! Your going to die!" cried Nova. "keep her safe!". the figure nodded and took off with Nova and Dawn. "we can't leave him! Let's go back!" pleaded Nova. "his duty is to protect you…even if it means he's going to die" spoke the figure in a sad tone. Zack watch as they vanish behind the buildings and turn around to see two figures. "you shall not pass!" shouted Zack as he drew his sword.

At that moment, Sonic was dodging Mighty spin dash attacks and tried to pleaded with his old friend. "stop this! Why are you doing this, Mighty!". "I'm saving all life, Sonic! Give me the rings!" order Mighty as he landed on top of a tree. Sonic landed on a tree that was across from him and spoke in anger. "your not saving anything! Your going to destroy us all!". to Sonic's horror, Mighty started to laugh and finally answer Sonic. "you understand nothing! For the last time! Give me the rings!". "…your not Mighty anymore! You're a crazy fool!" shouted Sonic. "your right! I'm not Mighty anymore. I'm something better, my name is Power!" smiled Mighty as a dark aura cover his body. In a dark flash, Power skin was now shiny black. "Power the dark!" shouted Power as he dash jump over to Sonic.

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 The Light Shine's on!

Sonic quickly kick Power in the face but shouted in pain as a metal sound ring when his foot made contact with Power body. Power grab the stun Sonic and started to spin him around and toss him into the air. Sonic recover and landed on tip of a tree and rub his feet. "his body is like metal!" thought Sonic. "this is the power of the darkness! Dark Armor!" laugh Power. "it doesn't matter how powerful your darkness is! I'll defeat you!" shouted Sonic as he started to do a charge spin. "fool…". Power did the same spin and both of them spin dash at each other. Both of them collided but Power spin dash blasted right through Sonic attack. Sonic came out of ball mode and tried to blast Power with his Sonic Wind but hardly did any damage. Power did a u-turn and tackle into Sonic. After hitting Sonic, he disappear and reappear behind Sonic and blasted him with dark energy ball. Sonic went flying into the forest below and crash into a river. As he surface from the water, Power knee kick him in the face and Sonic went flying to the lake where the river was coming from and crash into the water again. Power hover above the water and waited for any sign of Sonic. Suddenly, he spotted some bubbles near him and Sonic pop out of the water but Power grab his head and force him back into the water. Sonic tried to get free but it was no use. Soon he was running out of air. Power was laughing as Sonic stop moving. "…is this really it! Am I going to die!" thought Sonic as he close his eyes. "…don't give up!…" spoke a unseen voice. Sonic open his eyes and found himself falling between skyscrapers. "…t-this place…". Sonic crash into the water that was covering the streets and soon the darkness cover him. "…use me…we can defeat him!" spoke the unseen again as a bright light cover Sonic. Sonic could see within the light was a white emerald. "…you!" whisper Sonic as he grab the emerald. Back int the real world, Power could see a huge beam of light, covering the whole lake. Soon, his hand was being burn by the light. "w-what's going on!" scream Power as he let Sonic go. Soon, a bright figure blasted out of the water and grab Power face and vanish.

Meanwhile, Zack watch as the female step forward and summon a shield of ice. "Fallen! This won't take long!". Zack dash over to the figure and did a jump slash but she was able to block it and cut his chest with spikes that pop out of the shield. Zack fell back and quickly fired his gun blade but again the figure block it and slam her shield into the ground and spikes of ice came popping out and was coming near him. Zack quickly took out a red bullet and loaded it into the chamber of the gun. The gun blade started to transform as it became a high-tech weapon. "Atomic Beam!" shouted Zack as he fired the gun. A very, very huge beam of red energy came shooting out and destroy the spikes and consume the female figure and Fallen. As the beam finally stop, Zack was shock to see them still alive. Fallen summon away his dark barrier while the female figure shield decrease in size. Suddenly, the recoil of the beam, cause Zack sword to fall apart. Seeing this, the figure dast over to him and place her hand in front of his face. Soon, cold air went into his mouth which was coming from her palm. "…Akiza…Dawn…Nova…sorry…" whisper Zack before he complete froze to death. Fallen walk over and tip Zack over and broke into many pieces as he hit the ground.

At this very moment, Nova felt something and stare at the necklace that Zack gave her. A large crack appeared on it. "…no" whisper Nova as she shed a tear.

"good work. Now lets…!". Fallen quickly dodge a incoming arrow of light and quickly summon his dark arm. A white cloaked female figure with a bow of light which is fuse in her right wrist, jump from a nearby building and landed near them. "who's that?" ask the female figure. "…Shine!". Fallen and the female figure turn and saw Rift walking toward the figure known as Shine. "hello Rift. Long time no see" spoke Shine as she pointed her bow at him. "both of you! Return to Ray. I sense the last two rings are coming" smile Rift as he summon his weapon. Both of them nodded and vanish. "Swift and I won't let you continue the cycle, Rift! There's a other way to save everything!" said Shine. Rift made a grin and shook his head. "like what!". Shine didn't have a answer which made Rift angry. "see! There no other way! The cycle must go on!". Shine lower her arm and spoke. "there might be a way…we can find one! Please!". "enough!" shouted Rift as he dash over to Shine. Shine quickly rose her arm and fired her arrow. Rift deflect it with his scythe and tried to slash her but Shine block it with her bow. Rift body started to burn as Shine aura of light started to blast him. "your light is nothing to compare to mine darkness!". soon, Rift aura of darkness started to over power her light in till she kick him in the gut and stab him in the chest with a arrow. Rift went flying across the street and was pin into a wall of a building and tried to get out but his hands and legs was pin to the wall by arrows. Shine appeared in front of him and pointed a arrow at his head. "do it, Shine! Revenge your race! Because of me, you're the only one left! The last light bringer!" grin Rift. Shine release the arrow but it hit near his head. "your wrong! The darkness hasn't fully destroy my people! There is a other! The light will shine on, no matter how dark the darkness is!". "…so you met him then…you met your…". before Rift could finish, he notice a female figure wearing a royal like robe behind Shine. Shine soon felt a powerful force coming from behind and quickly fired a storm of arrows at the figure but she was able to stop all the arrows and vanish them all away. "…she too strong! I better find Swift and fast!" thought Shine as she vanish into a bright light. The figure walk up to Rift and summon away the arrows and freed him. "thanks but why are you doing here?". "…". "…I see, you sense him coming…are you sure it's him?" ask Rift after hearing her voice in his head. "…". "…well, I did felt something when I fought him but he died so long ago. How could he still be alive?" questioned Rift as he cross his arms in confusing. The female figure turn to the dark sky and place her hand on her chest and finally spoke in a caring voice. "…I just believe…".

End of chapter 24


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 I'm Here…

"where are we going?" ask Nova as she followed cloak figure. "we're going to get your mother!" answer the figure. Nova soon saw the temple of the new order and quickly became sad. "…how can I tell her about…" whisper Nova as she look over to Dawn's lifeless body. Suddenly, the figure stop on top of a building and sat Dawn's body down. "this is bad!". "what's ba…!". Nova saw her mother on the ground as Kota kick her in the ribs. Filled with anger, Nova dash off and blaze kick into Kota back, which sent flying into a street lamp. "MOM!" cried Nova as she place her mom in her arms. Blaze slowly open her eyes and smiled as she saw her daughter. "Nova…where's Dawn and the others?". Before Nova could answer, a black blade pierce her stomach and blood oozed out. Blaze turn where the blade came from and saw Kota smiling. "NOOOOO!" screamed Blaze as she grab the blade and sent flames at him. Kota was burn and then blasted by a dark wind and crash right through two buildings. The cloak figure with Dawn's body, landed near them. Blaze saw the burn body of Dawn and started to cry. Nova put pressure on her wound and spoke to her mother. "…I'm sorry mom…their all dead…I'm sorry!" cried Nova. Blaze place her hand on Nova's cheek and spoke. "…it's not your fault!". suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky and crashed not to far from them. Nova and Blaze could see a white hedgehog standing up from the large crater. Soon, a black figure flew out of the crater and vanish into the dark sky. The white hedgehog soon became blue. Blaze started to cry in joy as she knew who it was. "…S-Sonic…". Sonic saw Nova and Blaze and dash over to them. "Blaze!". Sonic grab her hand and smile. "…I knew…y-you come…". "nothing can keep us apart…" grin Sonic. Suddenly, Nova and Sonic could see the light going out in her eyes. "…S-Soni…". Blaze hand went lifeless and cold, which made Sonic cried. Nova lower head and tried to hold back her tears as Sonic started to sing his song. As Sonic finish, he kiss her on the forehead and shut her eyes. Suddenly, seven colored lights appeared and increase the size of the black hole. "damn! Their opening the gate!" shouted the figure as he made fist. Sonic stood up and saw Nova bleeding to death. After seeing this, he saw Dawn's burn body and started to scream in anger and pain. "d-dad! Calm down!" pleaded Nova as she slowly became tired. Suddenly, Sonic felt a warm and caring hand on his head. He turn around and saw a white cloaked female figure. "don't let your sadness and anger take over, Sonic". Sonic calm down and shed a tear. "it's not too late. You can change everything. Recover the ring of wishes and courage" spoke the figure as she wipe away his tear. Sonic turn to Nova and kneel down to her and place his head on her head and spoke. "I'll make everything right again! I swear on my life!". "…I know daddy…because your…m-my h-hero…" whisper Nova as she went limp. Sonic lay her and Dawn next to Blaze and kiss all three on their foreheads. "…how could they use the rings power without making a sacrifice" ask Sonic as he stood up. Both cloaked figures didn't answer Sonic in till Sonic figure it out. "…Blaze…they made her sick, didn't they!" yelled Sonic in great fury. "…yes" whisper the female figure. Sonic look up and saw a figure with a scythe. "…is he the leader!" shouted Sonic. Both figures nodded and a powerful wind blow around Sonic. Suddenly, Kota appeared at Sonic's side and was about to attack but Sonic grab Kota face and unleashed a powerful beam of light. Kota dark brown fur became light red right before he vanish. Sonic lower his hand and became super light Sonic and took off. "his other side has awaken…it's time to move on with phase two, right Shine?". "right, Swift" answer Shine as her and Swift look on as Sonic flew to the black hole.

"he's coming! All of you! Be gone!" order Rift to the others. Everyone vanish and soon Sonic appeared across from Rift. "I been waiting for this rematch!" grin Rift as he face Sonic. "your going to pay!" shouted Sonic as he blasted over to Rift. "so me what your made of!" shouted Rift as he dash over to Sonic.

Meanwhile, Fallen and the others watch the fight from a unknown realm. "Rift's going to have a hard time fighting Sonic this time around" grin Fallen. Power nodded in agreement as his wounds started to heal. "Rift's going to win no matter what" laugh a brown squirrel as he enter the realm. "you think. Jay?". "the name is Ray, don't you forget it, Fallen" shouted Ray. All three guys return watching the fight while the female figure was in a corner. "he'll win. Sonic's power seem to always increase when he's losing" whisper the figure.

End of chapter 25


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 I'll Break the cycle!

Above the dead and destroy capitol city of the kingdom of Solar, two figures fought. "Light Chaos Blast!" shouted Sonic as he unleash his attack. Rift counter with his Void warp and drain the attack and sent it back at him but two times the strength. Sonic didn't have time to dodge it and was in the blast. The explosion was so great that the tallest buildings was destroy. As the smoke was clearing, Rift saw a bright light coming at him and quickly blast it but was shock to find it was just a small energy ball. "surprise!". Sonic appeared behind Rift and blasted him with a shockwave. Rift went flying and crash into four skyscrapers and finally crash into the street. As he hit the ground, Sonic reappeared and elbow drop on him and created a large crater. After doing that attack, Sonic follow up with a sonic wind but Rift counter by spinning his scythe and blocking it. After blocking the attack, Rift use his scythe of darkness and unleash a storm of shadow scythes. Sonic flew back into the air and tried to out race the attack but couldn't lose them. Sonic then tried to lose them inside a office building. The window scatter as he blast right through it and headed up the building by destroying the floors but he still couldn't lose them. All of a sudden, Rift burst through a wall and started to attack Sonic. The fight was so fast that it lasted for a few seconds. After the fight, Sonic headed to the next floor. For each floor, Sonic fought Rift while out running the storm of scythes. Finally, Sonic reach the rooftop and quickly face the hole that he made and rose both hands. "Sonic Beam!". a blue beam shot out and destroy the scythes and level the office building. Sonic quickly spun around and block the scythes blade with his hands. Soon, blood started to drip out as the scythe blade dig deeper into his palms. "our third battle and your stronger than ever!" grin Rift. "third? You mean second!" smiled Sonic. "you don't remember do you? What a shame, our very first battle was epic and all". "I could careless!" shouted Sonic as a white wind cover his hands and the blade of the scythe. Sonic destroy the blade and unleash White Sonic Wind on to Rift. Rift was cut up bad but his dark aura recover his wounds. "careless! You should! That was the day when I wipe out a powerful race known as the light bringers! Fools tried to stop me from continuing the cycle" grin Rift as he cross his arms. "Light Bringers?" spoke Sonic in confusing. "a race of beings which has control over the light. They fought against me and now only one remain or should I say four remain but yet again only two remain" smile Rift. "this cycle! I'll be the one to break it!". Rift just laugh as he heard Sonic's words. He finally stop and a sea of darkness surround him and then consume him. "fool! If the cycle is stop, then everything is doom!" shouted Rift as his words echo out of the clouds of darkness. "I won't let that happen!" replied Sonic as the darkness surround him. "you will try my old friend but…". Rift appeared in front of Sonic and was in a super like form as his cloak had weird symbols. "…but I won't let you!". Sonic almost didn't have time to block Rift's dark beam as it happen in a second. Sonic went flying near the black hole and was almost suck in. suddenly, Rift appeared behind him and tried to kick him but Sonic did a back flip and dodge it. As he dodge it, Sonic then use his homing attack and tackle Rift. Rift recover and started to charge his spin dash while Sonic did the same. "Dash Force!" shouted Rift and Sonic as they unleash a light blue shockwave. As both shockwaves collided into each other, it created a very powerful shockwave and almost destroy the whole city. As the shockwave faded away, Rift and Sonic while in spin dash, collided into each other where the dash forces met and a other powerful shockwave was created and this wave completely destroy the city. "why do want to restart everything!" shouted Sonic as he tried to push Rift back. "to save everything!" answer Rift as he broke the spin dash lock. Sonic went spinning but recover and spoke. "from what!". Rift look up into the dark sky and spoke. "a great evil with terrifying power. A power never seen of…if it's ever free, all life will be destroy…". "but destroying all life by restarting everything doesn't make sense!". Rift made a loud sigh and gather a dark aura around his left hand. "enough talk! Let's end this!". a powerful ball of dark energy appeared and Rift took off over to Sonic, who was looking at his right hand. "…killing so many people…worlds…". soon, images of Light and his friends flash in front of Sonic's hand. "…to stop a evil from being free…". Tails and the rest of Sonic friends flash as a white wind gather in his hand. "…I-I'll…". finally, Blaze, Nova, Dawn, Shaak Ti and Freeze flash in his hand as the ball of white wind became stable. "I'LL STOP THIS EVIL AND FINALLY END THE CYCLE!" scream Sonic as he blasted off to Rift. "Dark Oblivion!". "Mach Hurricane!". as both attacks collided, a very powerful blast was created that everything was destroy.

"what's happening?" shouted Ray as he cover his eyes from the bright light. "…this is it…" whisper Fallen as he grin. All four watch on as the light faded away. "…Sonic…" whisper the female cloak figure.

As the bright light faded away, half of Solar land was now a huge crater. "…d-did I won?" spoke Sonic as he rose from the ground and still in his light form. He scan the area and couldn't find Rift anywhere and smiled in victory but soon that smile faded away as Sonic soon felt something powerful. A dark aura rose from within the ground and form into Rift. "sorry but no. No more games! I'm going to end this!" evilly smiled Rift as his dark aura increase in size. Sonic fell to his knees from the powerful dark pressure and was in shock. "t-this can't be! He wasn't fighting at full force!". Soon Rift became shiny black and his cloak vanish. Rift was a black hedgehog with green stripes on his quills. In a second…no, more faster than a second, Rift appeared in front of Sonic and knee kick him in the gut and then unleash a storm of punches and follow up with a upper cut. Sonic went flying into the sky and tried to recover but Rift was already in front of him and blasted him with beams attacks. Sonic went flying near the black and was now being suck into it. "…n-n0...I c-can't…" thought Sonic as he was almost suck into it. Suddenly, the world rings surround him and in a huge flash, the black hole became smaller and less powerful. "what's going on?" thought Rift. "I WILL WIN!" shouted Sonic in a divine like voice as he slowly hover out of the black hole. Sonic was now lightspine Sonic. "…he use the world rings…" spoke Rift in slight anger. Rift blasted over to Sonic and the fight started again.

"Should we help him?" ask Ray to the others as they continued to watch the fight. "…if we did, we'll be killed" answer Power as he cross his arms. Suddenly, a female wearing a rip royal like cloak appeared above them and everyone bowed. "…I'll go…" spoke the figure as she slowly vanish.

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 Restarting

Each blow they land on each other were so powerful that it could kill any normal person. Sonic broke the fight by unleashing a white shockwave and sent Rift away from him. As Rift went flying, Sonic reappeared and tried to attack but Rift disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic. "Give me the world rings!" order Rift as he pulled out the ring of love and sent it back to the black hole. Sonic spun around and blasted him with sonic beam. "screw you!" spoke Sonic as he unleash his follow up with sonic wind. Rift took the hit and recover in the and block Sonic's kicks. Rift waited for a opening as he took a thousand hits and soon found a opening and pulled out the ring of sadness and return it to the black hole as it grew in size. Sonic back off and unleash a storm of chaos blasts to keep Rift away from him as he was losing power. Rift dodge and deflect each blast and almost reach him but Sonic did a back flip kick and sent Rift flying up in the air. As Sonic did a 360, he unleash a storm of chaos lance at Rift. Rift recover in the air and dodge the first wave of lances and dash at Sonic. The second wave, Rift grind on each lance and elbow Sonic in the face and pulled out the ring of remorse and increase the black hole again. Sonic quickly did his spin dash and tackle Rift into the ground below and follow up with speed boost while still in spin dash form. Sonic and Rift went futher into the ground and soon became buried. A few seconds later and soon the ground started to rumble and pulses of force was beaming out. Suddenly, it all stop and Sonic came shooting out of the ground and was now in demi-Lightspine form as he recover and landed on the ground. Soon the ring of hatred flew to the black hole as Rift pop out the ground. "give up! It's over! You lost!" pointed Rift to Sonic. "…n-no…" spoke Sonic in a half divine voice. "fool!". Rift dash over to him and started to fight again. This time around, Sonic was having a much harder time as he weaker now after losing four of the seven world rings. "…I can hardy keep up with his attacks!" thought Sonic as he almost didn't a beam attack. Sonic back off and tried to regroup but Rift didn't give him time as reappeared in front of him and punch him in the face. As he pulled back, the ring of rage came out of Sonic and vanish into the black hole. Sonic soon felt weak and couldn't move as Rift choke him by the neck. Before Rift could finish off Sonic, he was blasted in the back by a arrow made of light. As he turn to see who did this, Swift appeared next to Sonic and teleported him away. "you can't run from me!" shouted Rift as he hover into the air. "RIFT!". Rift turn and saw the female figure in a royal cloak and quick return to the ground. "why are you here? I don't have time for this…". "let them go, Rift. I think I found the dimensional emerald" answer the figure. Rift return to normal and grin.

Swift, Shine and Sonic reappeared inside a old temple and sat Sonic down. "Shine!" quickly said Swift. Shine kneel down next to Sonic and started to heal him. "…you guys…who are you?" ask Sonic as he cough up some blood. "we're the last of our kind. We're…". "…the light bringers" said Sonic as he finish Shine sentence. "yes. We were the first to stand against Rift and his goals and in the end we…" whisper Shine as she held back her tears. "Rift is trying to destroy the armies that his former friends had made" spoke Swift as he help Sonic up after he was fully healed. "armies? Huh?". Swift sigh a little and spoke again. "our goddess shape us to fight this seal evil when her and the others found out the seal was weakling but her friend, Rift didn't believe we or the other armies from other dimensions could stop it". "that's when he found out that each dimension life energy was the cost of the seal becoming weak" said Shine. Sonic lower his head and made a fist in anger. "…that's why he's restarting everything. We can't let him do this!" spoke Sonic in anger. Swift place his hand on Sonic's shoulder and spoke. "sadly, he's been doing this for millions of years. Aiur and Shakuras was somehow spared from being destroyed. After the last cycle, the goddess and her friends sealed the dimensional emerald on Aiur after stealing it from Rift". "the dimensional emerald! What part does it have in this mess?" ask Sonic. "the dimensional emerald is the heart of all dimensions like you know but it can also destroy all life if she's touches it…" answer Shine. "who's this person?" wonder Sonic. "she's the real leader of Rift's group. That's why after the event on Aiur, Swift and I place the emerald in between time but…". ""but?". "…but they found it" said Swift as he finish Shine sentence. "what! Then why are we standing here! Lets-" said Sonic as he was about to take off but Swift grab his tail and spoke. "cool your jets! Always rushing into danger…". hearing this, Shine giggle a little bit which made Swift look away. "but why?". Swift cough and spoke. "the outer layer of time is very slow unless you know where the path is, so it's going to be ten years before they reach the emerald. This is good because you and your friends can trained in those years". "trained? Why us?". "you and your friends are… well special and you only fought Rift at his twenty-five percent strength. Your no match for him right now". Sonic sigh and nodded in agreement. "good. Use the ring of wishes and return to your time and change this god-awful future" smiled Shine as she filled Sonic's head with the knowledge of the future. "remember kid, the future isn't always written in stone. See ya soon and take care" grin Swift as he gave Sonic the thumbs up and vanish with Shine. Sonic felt like he knew those two before but quickly forgot this future and return home.

Sonic reappeared on a side of a cliff and near the sea and watch as the ring of wishes created a large flash. As the bright light faded away, Sonic could see that the sea was now land and in the distant was a city and a castle. "…before I see her…" whisper Sonic as he took to the mountain side and enter a cave and found the sword of time and pulled it out and watch as Kota appeared. "I'm fre-". before Kota could finish, Sonic stab him with the sword and spoke. "…I'm sorry". Kota fur turn to light red as he spoke. "…thank you…". Kota vanish as the dark aura disappeared. "I'll take that!". Suddenly, Cookie took the sword and the ring of courage and smiled at Sonic. "they told me about you. Hurry and see her! I'll make sure no one finds the world rings ever again. Bye". with that said, Cookie vanish into the earth and Sonic wave goodbye and took off to Blaze's castle.

End of chapter 27


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 Forever with you

Walking down the street was Mia and Zell as they had their paychecks in hand. "I can't wait to cash this in!" smile Mia. Zell did a big yawn and all of a sudden notice a blue blur up head. "what's that?". As the blur went near them, they realize it was Sonic. As Sonic pass by, Mia's paycheck flew away and landed in the sewer drain. "why or how is he here?" wonder Zell. Meanwhile, Mia was trying to get her paycheck from the sewer. As this was happening, in the new location of the full moon tribe, Maiev could see Seeker smiling as he had his eyes close. "your so happy today". Seeker open his eyes and spoke. "the king is back". Back with Sonic, he finally reach the castle and ask the guards to open up. "sorry sir but no visitor can enter castle" said one of the guards. Before Sonic could say anything, Raynor, Kate, Heat, Misty and Cloud exited the castle and notice him. "S-Sonic!" said all five. "hey!" grin Sonic. Misty and Cloud got Sonic through and told him that Blaze was on the rooftop of the castle. As Sonic dash to the stairway, he bump into Gardon, who was surprise to see him here. "S-Sonic! How-". Sonic dash right pass him and spoke before disappearing upstairs. "sorry! I'm in a rush!". Sonic kept going and finally made it to the rooftop as he crash right through the door. "what was that, mates!" said a familiar voice. Sonic sat up and saw Marine and a young Shaak Ti in front of him. "by the seven seas! Blue critter! How are you here!" ask Marine as she help him up from the floor. "Sonic!" shouted a very familiar voice. Sonic scratch his head and grin a little as he answer Marine. "…it's a long story. Anyway where's Blaze. Raynor said she was up here". Marine smiled as she pointed to a pole. "she saw ya blue and she hiding". Sonic wonder why she was hiding but he did just burst into the rooftop at high speed. "Blaze?" spoke Sonic as he walk behind the pole but he could hear her moving to the other side as fast as she could. "what's wrong? You don't love me or something?". A few seconds pass and Blaze finally answered him. "…n-no…". "then what's wrong?". "…I don't want you to see me like this" whisper Blaze as she poke her head out from the pole. Sonic could see she was blushing a lot and so he grin. "come on out, please". Blaze sigh and slowly showed her self. Sonic was in disbelief as he saw Blaze. "your huge!" shouted Sonic as he pointed to her stomach. Suddenly, Blaze grab Sonic by his chest and gave him a death stare. "YOU CALLING ME FAT!". Sonic quickly did a sweatdrop and spoke. "…n-no! I was…y-you see…don't kill me!" whisper Sonic in fear. Marine and Shaak Ti sigh as Blaze started to cry as her flames vanish. "I'm s-sorry Sonic…please forgive me" ask Blaze as she let him go. Sonic forgave her but remember she was pregnant and was having a mood swings. "Blaze, your beautiful no matter what. Beside your glowing". Blaze started to smile as she her this. "…or maybe it's just the sunlight?" said Sonic as he wave his hand at her face. "idiot…" thought Blaze as she did a sweatdrop. "who's this, teacher?" ask Shaak Ti as her and Marine walk over to them. "oh. This is my love. Sonic. Sonic this is…". "Shaak Ti…" said Sonic as he finish Blaze sentence. "who did you know my name?" ask Shaak Ti in confusing. "…again. It's a long story…" sigh Sonic.

1 week later during the morning

"push! Push Blaze!" said Breeze as Blaze was going into labor. Outside the med-wing of the castle, all of Sonic's friends was waiting for any news of his children's birth. "I wonder how its going?" ask Flare a little worry. "I bet it going fine" answer Shadow as he lean on the wall. Marine took out a video camera and smiled. "I'm going to take a lot of pictures!". Tails sigh as he notice she was holding it backwards and not a camera but a video camera.

Back in the delivery room, Maiev was giving air. "okay, breath! Breath!". Breeze turn and saw she was giving a air mask to Sonic, who was like he was going to faint any second now. Breeze return to Blaze as she saw the baby crowning. Soon, a purple kitten came out but Breeze quickly handed it to Kate and spoke quickly before returning to Blaze for the last baby. "okay! One more push!" order Breeze as she slowly pulled the baby out. Blaze scream loudly as she push. Soon, Sonic and Blaze could hear crying. Breeze stood up and smiled. "it's a other girl". She handed the blue baby hedgehog to Blaze and back off with Maiev. "she beautiful!" smiled Blaze as she stroke the baby quills. Sonic took off the air mask and spoke. "what are we going to name her?". Blaze notice the morning sun rays hitting her new born daughter and spoke. "Dawn. Her name is Dawn". Sonic smiled but notice something. "Breeze. Where's our other daughter?". Breeze smile faded away and spoke as Kate walk up with the purple kitten. "…I'm sorry you two but…she didn't make it". Sonic and Blaze couldn't believe what they just heard. Kate handed the lifeless baby to Sonic and exited the room with Breeze and Maiev. Blaze started to cry, while Sonic walk over to the window and shed a tear. "…t-this can't be right…" thought Sonic as he held the baby to his heart. Just then, Swift and Shine appeared as ghost. Both of them step aside as Nova from the D-space sage appeared and walk over to Sonic and smiled. "…don't cry…daddy". with that said, she vanish into the body of the lifeless baby. Suddenly, Sonic felt something moving in his arms. He realize it was the baby. "…s-she alive!" shouted Sonic to Blaze. Sonic handed the baby to her and watch as Blaze kiss her on the forehead. "…Nova. Her name is Nova" smiled Sonic.

Everyone saw Sonic and Blaze's new born daughters and soon, Sonic pulled all the guys into a other room but not before Marine exited from it. "sorry mates, I just needed the right camera. I knew that camera was too big" smiled Marine as she left. Sonic and the others just enter the room and Sonic spoke. "guys, we have a problem. I met the person who destroy Light's world and who created Nazo". "you mean the same person who close off the gateways to other dimensions?" ask Tails. Sonic nodded and walk over to a window and spoke after sighing. "…Rift, that's his name, and his friends are powerful, that I almost didn't make it. Guys, what I'm going to ask you is, well you join me? But I want you guys to think it over first". "hmpt, why?" ask Shadow as he folded his arms. "…because this battle will take place in ten years and at that time, you guys will have a family and all, so…". suddenly, Knuckles step forward and punch Sonic in the arm and grinned. "please, Sonic. We're with you! Right guys?". "RIGHT!" cheered everyone. Sonic just smile and gave the thumb ups. Before everyone left, Sonic quickly spoke. "oh, yeah! Don't tell the girls okay. I don't want them involved, since…". Everyone understood why and nodded to Sonic and everyone return to the room to see Blaze and her daughters. Meanwhile, Marine return to the room to get the video camera and realize she left it on. "oops! Huh?". The camera recorded everything that Sonic said and Marine told the girls after the guys went down stairs to get breakfast for everyone. In secret, the girls started to train as the battle date with Rift and his gang came closer each year.

End of chapter 28


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Deep within a cave on a destroy and lifeless world, a bright green crystal was glowing and within it, a female figure outline could be seen. "…the c-cycle! Its beginning!". Soon, a pulse of energy shot out and the figure spoke once again. "…n-not fully healed yet! I hope Shine and Swift found Sonic…I wish I could see into future again and see what happen…". suddenly, a female figure wearing a royal robe appeared and walk up to the crystal and spoke. "hello, Sh-". Before the figure could finish, the other figure spoke. "it's Tex now and you know it, Solais. So why are you here? Aren't you on Rift side?". Solais nodded but soon rose her hand and a hologram appeared. Within the hologram was Sonic and Rift fighting. "why are you showing me this?" ask Tex. Solais smiled and spoke. "…to see if you and the others was right about trying to stop the darkness and not halt it by restarting everything". with that said, both girls return watching the fight as it rage on.

…to be continued in Sonic DimensionR2: The Cycle


	31. Chapter 31

Extra

bio page

name: Nova

age:15

race: cat

eye color: green in the right eye, yellow in the left

fur: purple

type: speed

family:Sonic(father) Blaze(mother) Dawn(sister) Light(grandpa) Wildfire(grandma)

skill/power: can control fire

bio: Nova is much like her mother but yet she has her father heroic side. Born with her mothers power, Nova's very skilled with the power of sol. Even if she doesn't admit it if you ask her but she does listen to Heat milk story and drinks a lot of milk.

Name: Dawn

age:15

race: hedgehog

eye color: green

fur: blue

type: speed

skill/power: super fast and can control fire when in burning form

bio: Dawn is like her father but she does have her mothers anger. When anyone who meets her for the first time, they believe she's younger than Nova but in fact they are the same age. Since Nova was born five minutes before her, Dawn calls her big sister but she doesn't like it when Nova calls her little sister. Bless with the power of speed, Dawn can outrun anything...maybe even her father.

Name: Heat

age: 21

race: cat

eye color: light blue

fur:brown with gray spot on her eye

type: fighter

family: Raynor(father) Sara(mother) Kate(step-mom) Cloud(uncle) Misty(aunt) Sally(grandma) Alex(grandpa)

skill/power: swordsmanship and control fire

bio: following in her mothers footsteps, Heat join the guardians after the Sara Act was pass. She the only one in the whole order to become a guardian in two months, which takes four years of training. During her time there, she met and became friends with Shaak Ti.

Name: Shaak Ti

age:24

race: mongoose

eye color:green

fur:yellow

type: fighter

skill/power: swordsmanship and control fire

bio: Shaak Ti was the last guardian of the old order and was Blaze student. Since she very close to Blaze, Nova and Dawn calls her aunty and thinks of her part of the family.

Trivia: Shaak Ti is this dimension Mina.

Name: Zack

age:18

race: lion

eye color:black

fur:light brown

type: fighter

skill/power: swordsmanship

bio: Zack doesn't remember his past and where he came from after waking up on the slave ship. After being saved by Gardon, Zack enter the royal guards after showing he was very skilled in swordsmanship. Few years later, Blaze got word that Akiza might be in the east, so Zack left to find her but in those years, he didn't found her.

Name: Rift

race: hedgehog

age:?

Eye color: red

fur: black

type: fighter/speed

skill/power: wields a scythe and has dark powers

bio: little is known about Rift but he wants to restart everything in order to keep prison a very powerful monster. He was the one who created Nazo and wipe out the race known has the Light Bringers.

Name: Power(Mighty)

age: 21

race:armadillo

eye color: blue but red in his dark state

fur:black

type:fighter/speed

skill/power: has power over darkness which he cover himself and create a powerful armor

bio:Mighty went missing six years ago and no one knows why. He seem to join Rift during those six years and wants to save everything by restarting everything like Rift.

Name: Ray(jay)

age:19

race: flying squirrel

eye color: blue

fur: yellow

type: flight

skill/power: has dark power

bio: this jay isn't the same jay from Sonic dimension and goes by the name Ray.

Name:Maris

age:?

Race:crow

eye color: red

fur:black

type:speed

skill/power:has dark powers and has claws coming from her back

bio: Maris is Nazo sister but its unknown if its true or not but the rest about her is a mystery.

Name:Fallen

age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type:?

Skill/power: has dark powers and create a dark arm

bio: there is nothing known about Fallen.

Name:?

Age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type: fighter

skill/power: power over ice and can create a huge ice shield

bio:the latest member of Rift crew. She seems to know Sonic.

Name:Solais

age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type:?

Skill/power:?

Bio: she seems to know Sonic and a unknown woman named Tex.

Name:Tex

age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type:?

Skill/power:?

Bio: this mystery person knowns Shine and Swift.

Name:Shine

age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type:speed

skill/power:?

Bio: Swift is the last remaining Light Bringer and knows Sonic some how...

name:Shine

age:?

Race:?

Eye color:?

Fur:?

Type:fighter

skill/power: has power over light and carries a bow of light

bio: just like Swift, Shine is the last remaining Light Bringer.


End file.
